Strike Of The Ninja
by dudelove85
Summary: With the Thunderzords and Power Coins gone, Zordon sends the Power Rangers on a quest to find Ninjor. But each passing week throws up further questions for the teens. How long can their alliance with the agency last? And just what role will Omega and his mystery friend have in their future? Part 2 of the Chronicles of Power series
1. Livin' On A Prayer

_**A/N **__– So here's the first chapter of the sequel to Bulls On Parade. You will need to read that one first, lest you be confused. This story will be primarily based on Mighty Morphin' season 3. Having said that other than the major events I have largely rewritten the entire season, drawing a little bit more from Kakuranger than the show. I've also added a touch from the Ninja Storm series in as well. I hope you enjoy it._

_Strike of the Ninja_

_Chapter 1 - Living On A Prayer_

_March 29 1995 – The Moon Palace_

For the first time in months, the atmosphere inside the Moon Palace was jubilant. Rita Repulsa had just watched her younger brother and a small army of monsters destroy the Power Rangers zords. The witch had also detected a surge in the morphing grid. This could only mean one thing, the power coins had also been destroyed.

The last time Rita had experienced a victory like this was the day she had imprisoned Zordon in his timewarp over 10,000 years ago. That day had been tainted, however, as she and her gang had been imprisoned in the space dumpster by Zordon at the same time. Nothing could bring her down from the high she was feeling at this moment. She couldn't wait to congratulate her brother on his success.

At that exact moment, Rito limped into the throne room to join his older sister. He had taken a beating at the hands of both megazords but he had come out victorious.

"Hey sis", Rito greeted, "I assume you've heard the good news".

Rita greeted her brother with a broad smile, "I saw it all Rito, you don't understand how happy you've made me. If you didn't smell like a dead animal I would kiss you".

"Aww sis, stop you'll make me blush", Rito responded, "so what's the plan now".

Rita cackled with laugher before responding, "Now Rito we invade Earth. I'll have Finster create an army of putties and we'll take over the planet. Without the Power Rangers nothing can stop us now".

This was the day Rita had been waiting for since she first launched her assault on Earth over two years ago. Firstly she would destroy Angel Grove, more as a symbolic gesture than anything. The city represented all of the failures she had experienced during the last couple of years. Once she had done this, her putties would secure the capitals of all the major countries of the whole. She would march into Washington D.C. and proclaim herself Empress of Earth.

She was pulled out of her daydream by the clanking of armour, which could only mean that Goldar had returned. Rita had seen his fight with Jason Lee Scott, the former red ranger, and she was not impressed by what she had witnessed. "Ah Goldar I'm surprised to see your face around here".

"Yeah after your humiliation", Rito jeered, "one powerless human Goldar, honestly".

Goldar stared at Rito but didn't respond to his taunt, "You know that I am bound to serve Lord Zedd, until the day dies or he leaves this pathetic rock I'm stuck here with you".

"That's no way to talk to the future Empress of Earth", Rita replied.

"Don't tell me your idiot of a brother actually succeeded in destroying the Power Rangers?" Goldar shot back.

Rito puffed out his chest as much as he could, "I destroyed their zords and their power coins".

"But you didn't kill the rangers?"

"Well, no", Rito stammered, "but without their powers they're just humans".

Goldar laughed, "As much as it pains me to admit it, those rangers are resourceful. Don't start celebrating until you've seen their corpses".

Rita decided to jump in at this moment, "So what's your excuse for your defeat this time Goldar?" she asked.

"The people at the house were armed with weapons the likes of which I've never seen", Goldar replied. "The former red ranger wielded a sword of immense power".

"Face it Goldar, you're not the force you once were", Rito snarled, "maybe we should put you out of your misery so you can join your precious Scorpina".

Goldar said nothing and just stared at Rito, never once breaking eye contact. After what felt like ages he responded, "You don't have the talent to best me Rito and you never will". The next statement he made to both siblings, "If the rangers find a way to defeat you, don't come crying to me", and with this Goldar stomped out of the throne room.

"Just give the word sis and I'll eliminate him for you", Rito said.

"As much as I would like that Rito, sadly Goldar is right, he is bound to Lord Zedd". Rita turned away from her brother to look over the balcony, "Before I was imprisoned by Zordon, I asked father to find me a skilled warrior to help me. In response I was loaned Goldar and Scorpina from Lord Zedd on the condition that father was personally responsible for their safe return. To kill Goldar would harm father's reputation throughout the galaxy".

Rito nodded in response, "Talking of Dad have you given him the good news?"

"Not yet I shall do that now", Rita walked back to the throne and took a seat, "why don't you rest up Rito, tomorrow is a big day".

Rito smiled at his sister and took his leave as Rita prepared to contact her father. She thought to herself that today was a good day to be Rita Repulsa.

_The Command Center_

It wasn't just the lights that were dim inside the Command Center, the mood was also pretty gloomy. When the morphing grid surged, it knocked out most of the power to the Command Center. The main room was being illuminated by small emergency lights and the glow from Zordon's energy tube. All of the consoles were fried and nothing short of an overhaul of the electrics could bring them back online.

Alpha had been able to use the last of the Command Center's power to teleport the rangers back. All of them were despondent, they had lost their zords before but never all of their powers. The six rangers were only slightly injured, with minor cuts, bruises and burns.

The others would had been at the lakehouse were in a slightly worst state. Kris had suffered a nasty cut to his head but he was stubbornly refusing to rest up in the medical room. Currently in the medical room were Aimi and Trini, the young agent had injured her leg and was strapping it up for support. The former yellow ranger hadn't suffered a physical injury but the battle had exhausted her and she was lying down resting. Jason and Xander had been fortunate and like the rangers, they had only picked superficial injuries.

"What are we going to do now", Aisha asked the group, "we've haven't got any powers or any zords".

"I still don't know how this happened", Jason added, "I mean the zords have taken a beating before but they've still survived. Remember when the Dinozords were beaten by Cycolpsis, they automatically retreated to prevent destruction. Why didn't that happen this time?"

"It wasn't included in the Thunderzords programming Jason", Alpha replied, "it was one of the many changes we had to make when the Dinozords were reconfigured".

"Well that explains that but what about the morphing grid?" Adam asked.

Billy fielded this question, "It's all connected, the zords get their power from the morphing grid, the same as our powers. My guess is that we were using too much energy during the battle and it overloaded".

As Billy finished his explanation they heard a mumbling coming from Rocky as he stared directly at Tommy. When he had finished he looked at the floor and started scratching his head.

"You got some to say Rocky?" Tommy asked with a tone of hostility.

"Yeah I do", Rocky replied as he stood up to his full height, "Billy warned you this could happen during the battle but you didn't listen. We walked right into Rito's trap and then did nothing to remove ourselves from it".

"I did what I was best Rocky, we couldn't let all of those monsters any closer to the city", Tommy replied.

"Yeah and look what it's cost us, we could have repositioned ourselves or tried a different mode or something".

"Yeah coming from the person who commanded the megazord into a suicide attack".

"The damage had been done already by your tactics and let's not forget that your zord fell first".

"That's a low blow Rocky"

During this exchange Tommy and Rocky had slowly gotten closer to each other until they were practically nose to nose. The others stood their stunned as they watched the two of them verbal rip into each other.

"Hey you two", everyone heard a voice coming from the door to the medical bay. It was Trini who had been disturbed by the shouting. "Some of us are trying to rest but we can't because you two being pig headed".

Rocky and Tommy both looked ashamed at their actions and stood back from each other. Trini continued, "From what I've heard this was a no win situation so arguing about it isn't going to help. You two are suppose to be friends, now I'm going back to bed and I don't want to hear another raised voice", she looked around at the entire group, "from any of you". With this closing statement, Trini retreated back to the medical room.

Xander finally spoke up, "Geez remind me not to piss her off, she was right though".

"About what", Adam asked.

"Everything, firstly I think Tommy and Rocky should kiss and make up", he responded. The two rangers looked at each other and shook each other's hands.

"Sorry man, sometimes my temper gets the best of me", Rocky said.

"Don't worry about it Rocky, you're not afraid to speak your mind and I respect that", Tommy replied. After they separated they moved away to opposite corners of the Command Center. Despite the apology you could still sense the tension between them.

"Awesome now that's settled, Trini was also right about the battle. It was a classic Kobayashi Maru". Everyone looked blankly at Xander as they didn't get the reference, "I take it no one here watches Star Trek then".

"Ah the unwinnable scenario", Billy said as he remembered where he had heard of it before. "It was a test given to new recruits where you cannot win".

"Exactly Billy", Xander exclaimed, "the choice you all had was to either retreat and let the baddies trample Angel Grove or stand and fight, possibly with the loss of your powers. You defeated five monsters, forced Rito to retreat and saved the city. That seems like a win to me, now as Aisha said earlier, what now?"

Zordon had remained quiet during the previous few minutes as he thought of a way to help the rangers. The power coins had been created several thousand years ago. With them destroyed there was only one person who could help now. "Rangers I know this situation seems hopeless, however, you must not lose faith or turn on each other", although he didn't say it directly this comment was directed at Tommy and Rocky.

"The power coins were created by a legendary ninja master", Zordon continued, "you must seek out Ninjor. He will be able to craft new power coins to help you combat the forces of evil. He currently resides in t a region known as the Desert of Despair".

"That sounds like a fun place to live", Xander sarcastically commented to himself.

"Zordon, couldn't you use the template for the white tiger coin to recreate new powers?" Tommy asked, remembering how he gained the white ranger powers.

Zordon shook his head, "Sadly not Tommy, it will take too long to create new powers for all six of you. Ninjor is your only hope." A beam of light came out of Zordon's energy tube and a map appeared in Tommy's hand, "This map will allow you to locate the Temple of Power".

"I've been able to divert all power available to the teleporter rangers", Alpha said, "but it will completely drain our systems. We will not be able to view your progress on the viewing globe".

Xander thought for a moment as an idea formed in his head, "Alpha will the system have enough juice to teleport to two different locations", the robot nodded, "then sent me back to our base. I'll be able to track the rangers remotely and if I can have the frequency for their communicator I can talk to them".

"Thank you Xander, I'll program that into the teleporter", Alpha replied.

"Send me as well Alpha", Jason added, "a second pair of eyes couldn't hurt".

Alpha nodded, "I'll have to plug myself into the computer to do this, Billy could you give me a hand".

"Are you sure this is safe for you Alpha?" Billy asked.

"Positive Billy, now use the cable on the console behind you", the blue ranger did as requested and started hooking Alpha into the machines.

"What about the wreckage in the park Zordon, we can't just leave it there?" Tommy asked.

Kris' head bolted up, Tommy's suggestion gave him an idea, "I can take care of that if you send me back with Xander and Jason. The agency has the equipment to get it shifted by the end of the day. Just tell me what you want done with it".

"Very well I shall send you the co-ordinates of a secure location", Zordon replied. He turned his head to address his robot assistant, "once you have completed the teleportation Alpha, you can check on our guests in the medical bay".

"I'll get right on it Zordon", Alpha responded and then addressed the group, "Everyone ready to go", The assembled group nodded in agreed and Alpha pushed a button on his chest panel and everyone departed in a flash of light.

As Alpha was unplugging himself from the main computer, he took this opportunity to raise a concern with Zordon, "Why did you allow Kris and the agency to clear away the zord wreckage Zordon? Did you forget about the conversation he had with his boss?"

Unknown to everyone, Zordon had been able to observe the call Kris had with Major Harmon a few weeks ago. They had discussed the possibility of the government building their own ranger technology and replacing the current team of rangers. "I haven't forgotten Alpha", the Eltarian replied simply.

"But isn't this the opportunity they're looking for, what's stopping them copying our technology and designs?"

"Nothing Alpha", Zordon curtly replied.

"But Zordon-"

"I will monitor the situation Alpha, now I believe there are two patients in the medical bay that could use some assistance"

Recognising this as a dismissal, Alpha shuffled off to help Aimi and Trini. "I hope you know what you're doing Zordon", Alpha muttered when he was sure he was out of earshot.


	2. Enter The Ninja

_Chapter 2 – Enter The Ninja_

_The Bunker_

After Alpha had teleported them out of the Command Center,the group landed at the sheltered rear of the building which The Bunker stood above. Jason and Xander walked toward the front of the building so they could access the lift to the lower levels. Kris had stayed outside to make a call to his commanding officer, Major Darius Harmon.

"That's right Major", Kris said into his cell phone, "the rangers zords have been destroyed and the wreckage in littered all over the park".

"Where have the rangers gone now?" the major asked.

"To find some mystical ninja master or something, apparently he created their power source originally".

There was a pause as the major digested this news. This was the governments chance to not only obtain ranger technology but also capture the creator of the rangers powers. "I'll get a clean up crew to Angel Grove park immediately", Major Harmon eventually replied, "we can keep some pieces for ourselves to analyse. I also want you to report back with the location of this ninja master, I'm sure our science guys would love to have a talk with him".

Kris couldn't quite believe what he was hearing, it was one thing for the government to try and create its own ranger technology but to steal from them and kidnap one of their own. Kris had never questioned his orders, until today, "Sir with all due respect, I'm not sure this is the best course of action".

"I don't remember asking for your opinion Agent Hightower. Now you have your orders and I expect them to be carried out and remember, not a word to McBride and Miyamoto" and with this the major hung up the phone.

Kris let out a deep sigh and threw his cell phone into a nearby wall in frustration. He didn't like his orders but it was his job to carry them out. He picked up his phone and after checking it wasn't damaged, he called the number for the removal specialist team based in California.

Inside the bunker Jason and Xander stepped out of the elevator and into the main control. Jason had heard all about the agency's base of operation from his friends but this was his first time inside. The technology inside almost put the Command Center to shame. Xander had already logged himself into the main computer and was typing away furiously.

"What you up to Xander?" Jason asked.

"I'm firing up our ranger tracker program. When we were first assigned to Angel Grove I was able to get a reading your unique ranger and biometric readings".

Jason looked confused, "You can do that?"

"We can", Xander replied without looking away from the screen, "whether we should have is another matter". Sensing the question Jason was about to ask, he continued, "It's not very ethical and I'm pretty sure tracking people this way isn't legal".

"How do you get away with it then?"

"Because this agency technically doesn't exist, therefore, technically what I'm doing isn't happening. You can't arrest someone for something that hasn't happened, well not yet anyway", Xander threw a headset at Jason who caught it at the second attempt, "This will allow you to speak to the guys over their communicators".

Xander started making modifications to the communication system using the frequencies Alpha gave him. As he was typing away the main computer chimed, indicating it had located the rangers.

"We've got them", Jason exclaimed, "the desert's located somewhere in southern Arizona". Jason thought this was strange, that a ninja master would hide out in a desert in Arizona.

"I know what you're thinking Jason", Xander began, "because I thought the same thing when I first started. Think about it, the Americas were a great place for people to hide for several centuries or even millenniums. Apart from the natives, this continent was only discovered about 500 years ago so there was no one around to bump into".

Jason nodded in agreement with the young genius as he observed the map zoom into the rangers. He could see six different coloured dots representing each of his friend. Sadly the map didn't have many landmarks, certainly no lost temples.

Xander wheeled himself back to the center of the console and pushed a button to active the communicator,"Hey Tommy do you read me?"

After a few moments Tommy replied, "Yeah Xander we read you, can you see us on the map".

"Yup I've got your location but there not much in your immediate location", Xander replied.

"The map says to look out for an unusual rock formation, can you see if we're near any mountains?"

Jason and Xander scanned the map, eventually Jason spotted something, "Yeah there's a mountain range about a mile and a half north east of your current location".

"Thanks bro", Tommy replied, "and thanks for watching our backs".

"Anytime Tommy, we'll let you know if we spot anything else" and with that the communication channel was shut off. "Well what now?" Jason asked Xander.

"Now all we can do is wait", he replied as they went back to staring at the screen.

_Moon Palace_

Rita stepped away from her telescope and started furiously pacing around the throne room. She had picked up a teleportation signal from California to a desert in the middle of nowhere. After a few minutes thinking it dawned on her why the rangers had gone there, Zordon must have found Ninjor and was sending the rangers to him. The legend of Ninjor hiding in the Desert of Despair was a myth she had heard a few times. She couldn't allow the rangers to obtain new powers, she had spend too long destroying the last ones.

"Rita I've got a message from Finster", Goldar began as he entered the throne room.

"I've got more pressing concerns you stupid golden monkey", Rita snapped, "the rangers have found Ninjor".

"Impossible", Goldar exclaimed, "Ninjor's been missing for thousands of years".

"Well he's not missing anymore, I want you to take some putties down to the desert to stop them"

"That may not be a good idea Rita", Goldar began.

"I don't keep you around to think, just do it", Rita shouted.

Goldar smirked briefly, "As you command Rita" and he walked out of the chamber to gather as many

putties as he could find.

_Desert of Despair_

With high rock formations surrounding the rangers and extremely high temperatures, the Desert of Despair certainly lived up to its name. Behind them the teens could see nothing but sand, which was being swirled around by gusty winds. They could see the hill that Jason and Xander had mentioned in the distance but there was no telling how long it would take them to reach it with the current conditions.

After 25 minutes of walking, the rangers were hot and exhausted and they didn't appear to be any closer to the temple. Worse of all they had lost contact with their friends back in Angel Grove.

"I'm still not getting a response", Tommy announced and pointed at their objective, "but I think we're getting closer".

"It's hard to tell", Adam said, "these rocks all look the same".

"Well I sure could do with a break, we can still be committed and take a five minute break", Kim said as she took a seat on a large rock that was sticking out of desert floor. After a few seconds, Kim shot up off the rock grabbing her legs and backside.

Tommy rushed over to see if she was ok, "Kim what happened?"

"That rock burnt me", she replied. The rangers noticed that the rock had started glowing red and was pulsating with light and radiating heat.

"Everyone get down", Tommy cried out as he sensed impending danger. The rangers threw themselves to the ground just as the rock exploded, sending debris flying across the desert.

The teens slowly got to their feet and checked themselves over for any damage. Billy and Tommy had a few small cuts to their forearms but nothing too serious, the others appeared to be fine.

"That was a close one", Kim commented, "looks like this desert is booby trapped".

"Agreed", Billy replied as he wiped some blood off his arm, "I suggest we keep going and watch our where we walk".

The others all agreed and carried on walking towards the hill. The rest of the journey was largely uneventful apart from a moment where they had to rescue Adam from quicksand. When they reached the hill, the wind had dropped significantly and they were able to get a good look at the map. Based on the journey they had taken this was the correct place, however, there wasn't an obvious entrance to the temple.

"Did you find an opening?" Tommy asked Rocky and Adam who were returning from further up the cliff face.

"Nothing, no gaps or secret buttons", Rocky replied, "maybe this is the wrong place".

"The rock formation matches the map Zordon gave us though", Adam added.

"Try Jason again", Kim suggested, "maybe they can see something we can't"

Tommy nodded and activated his communicator, "Jason, Xander do you guys read me?"

After a few moments Jason's voice responded through the device, "Tommy? Man it's good to hear your voice. We've been trying to reach you for nearly an hour".

"Long story Jase", Tommy replied, "we're at the hill you mentioned but we can't find a way in. Can you see from the satellite if there's a way in?"

There was silence for a couple of minutes as Jason and Xander checked the images. Eventually Xander replied, "We've checked all angles and we can't find a way in either but I'm positive you're in the right place. The power readings from your location are off the scale".

Their conversation was cut off by the arrival of Goldar and his squadron of putties. "So nice of you rangers to lead me to the temple, now prepare to meet your doom".

"We won't let you harm Ninjor Goldar", Tommy responded defiantly before bringing his communicator back to his mouth, "sorry guys gotta go, Goldar and the putties have turned up".

Tommy turned off his communicator and joined his team mates in battle. He swiftly disposed of two putties immediately in front of him with a couple of well placed kicks. Billy and Kim had teamed up and were using the gymnastics skills on a group of five putties. Kim flipped over two of them and took down the one behind them with a punch. She continued her run in the opposite direction from the two putties and used the cliff face to spring board off and into a backflip. She connected with both of the putties in mid air and they fell to pieces.

Billy meanwhile and taken one out at the start of a backflip and then the second one was eliminated on his way back down from a second flip. The blue and pink rangers looked at their handiwork and high fived each other.

Rocky, Adam and Aisha were working together like a well oiled unit. The two boys took out their putties with synchronised roundhouse kicked. They then knelt down opposite each other and joined arms to create a launchpad for Aisha. The yellow ranger jumped her team mate's arms and took out two more putties with a split leg kick.

Tommy was facing off against Goldar but without a sword of his own, he was being extremely cautious. He quickly ducked a swing from Goldar's sword and punched the warrior twice in the stomach. As he stumbled away, Tommy following this up with a spin kick to Goldar's head, knocking the armoured villain to the ground.

"Lucky shot white ranger", Goldar growled and aimed an energy blast from his sword as Tommy. He jumped out the way but this was enough of a distraction for Goldar to take another swing. The sword left a huge cut in his white vest but fortunately it had missed his torso.

Goldar took another swing at the white ranger but found that his sword was blocked by another one. He looked at his attacker who was a bulbous blue figure with a golden "N" on his chest.

"Who do you think you are?" Goldar shouted, "don't you know who I am".

"You should be asking who I am, for I am Ninjor", the legendary warrior replied with an excitable voice, "and I see you haven't changed in the last few thousand years Goldar"

Ninjor when on the offensive against Goldar with lightning fast attacks from his sword. Goldar was barely able to block Ninjor's sword and soon found himself backed against a cliff face. Deciding to live to fight another day, Goldar teleported away in a flash of light.

Ninjor slowly placed his sword back in its sheath on his back and walked back towards the temple entrance which had suddenly appeared in the cliff face.

"You children should not have come to this place", he commented as he walked past the rangers.

"Ninjor wait", Tommy exclaimed, "we are, or were the Power Rangers. Zordon sent us in the hope you could replace our lost powers".

"Well Zordon can do his own work, I was enjoying a peaceful slumber until you lot showed up", Ninjor grumbled.

"We don't have time to wait, Zordon said that it would take him too long to recreate our powers", Billy replied. Ninjor stopped walking but didn't turn around, Billy decided to continue, "please help us Ninjor, you're our only hope".

Ninjor didn't say anything and carried on walking toward the temple. The rangers couldn't believe that he was refusing to help them, "Come on guys", Rocky said to the group, "let's go, he doesn't want to help".

The rangers turned around and started to walk back into the desert. They were stopped by a call from Ninjor, "Wait", he called out to them, "I suppose you proved your worthiness by crossing the desert. Come into the temple and I'll see what I can do".

The teens were overjoyed by this news and followed Ninjor inside except for Tommy, "I'll join you in a moment", he said to Rocky, "I'll let the others now we've found Ninjor". Rocky nodded and left Tommy outside to communicate his success.

_The Bunker_

"That's great news Tommy", Jason said into his headset, I'll let the others know.

"Let the others know what?" Kris asked as he stepped in the main control room, "and where's Xander?"

"Oh he went to the bathroom", Jason replied, "and that was Tommy, they've found Ninjor and the Temple of Power".

Kris stared at the co-ordinates on the screen and remembered the conversation he had with Major Harmon earlier. He grabbed and pen and a piece of paper and wrote them down, folding the paper over and placing it in his back pocket. He looked over at Jason who stared back with questioning eyes, "This is for the archives", he replied, "everything has to be noted down but don't worry no one else we know about this other than us".

Jason nodded in acceptance and Kris was revealed that Xander wasn't present as he would have seen straight through his lie. It was the duty of the agency to search any newly discovered mystical location to ascertain any possible threat. But handing the co-ordinates to Major Harmon would violate the trust the rangers had in him and his team. Kris left Jason alone in the control and entered the archive room, he had a very difficult decision to make.


	3. The Power Within

_Chapter 3 – The Power Within_

_Temple of Power_

The rangers followed Ninjor through a series of dark, cramped caves before they entered daylight again. In front of them were the ruins of a temple, surrounded by green jungle-like vegetation. The teens looked around in awe that plant life could grow in a harsh environment like the desert. They did notice that the temperature was much cooler than outside the cave.

"Ninjor", Billy asked, "how do you maintain the grounds like this? I mean it must be over 100 degrees outside".

"Such thirst for knowledge", Ninjor chuckled before continuing, "the temple itself is in its own pocket universe. It prevents preying eyes from stumbling across it, it also means that the weather conditions are much more hospitable than the desert. Sadly I'm not very good at maintenance, hence the current state of the building".

Ninjor continued to lead the rangers across the courtyard until they reached two large pillars which outlined and entrance to the temple itself.

Ninjor turned to face the group, "Now before we enter the temple I must warn you that the power will only be granted to the worthy. When you walk between these pillars you will be judged. If you are worthy you will pass through normally, if you are not", he paused before continuing, "well let's just say it will be gruesome".

The rangers looked at each other nervously but a quiet determination resonated from them. After a few moments Tommy spoke up for the group, "Lead the way Ninjor".

The ninja master nodded and led them through into the temple and into a medium sized room. The room was illuminated by torchlight and a layer of mist covered the ground. In the center of the room was a small fire and what looked like a pot of powder.

When the group had entered the room, Ninjor instructed them to stand in a circle around the fire and him and join hands. After following his instructions, Ninjor started pacing around the fire, "Many centuries ago my teachings help found some of the legendary ninja academy's around the world. Along with access to new ranger power, you will also be granted access to some of the elemental ability these academies teach. This elemental power will only be available to you in your ninja or ranger modes. The last thing we need is a group of untrained teens running around with control over the elements", Ninjor added with a laugh.

"Couldn't you teach us Ninjor?" Tommy asked.

Ninjor shook his head, "Sadly not, it takes many years to master the elemental techniques. The power coins will give you control but these are only active when you morph. Now where was I, ah yes, in addition to these powers your inner spirit animal will be harnessed into a new zords".

Ninjor reached into the pot and pulled out a handful of golden powder and through it into the fire. A haze of smoke covered the teens and began the process of harnessing their inner ninja. After a few minutes the smoke cleared and the teens got a good look at themselves. All of them were wearing loose fitting black ninja robes, black boots, gloves and a black mask. A scarf covered their faces in their respective rangers colours attached to their backs was a sword, trimmed in their ranger colour.

"Very nice", Ninjor commented, "I always did like the traditional robe, not the leather outfits the academies favour nowadays. As you can see each of you have retained your old ranger colour but with this comes new powers".

He then turned to each of the rangers in turn, starting with Rocky, "Rocky DeSantos you have been granted power over air, along with the ape ninja zord. Aisha Campbell you will control the power of earth and the bear ninja zord. Billy Cranston the power of water is yours together with the wolf ninja zord. Kimberly Hart you will weld the power of fire and the crane ninja zord. Adam Park you will control the shadows, a ninja's best friend, along with the frog ninja zord. These zords will combine together to form the Ninja Megazord".

Finally he turned to Tommy, "And finally Tommy Oliver, you will control the element of snow and the falcon ninja zord. This particular zord is special as it is strong enough to fight on its own. It can combine with the Ninja Megazord to form the Ninja Falcon Megazord".

A flash of light appeared in front of each of the rangers, they reached out and grabbed the orb that was floating in front of them. In their hands were new morphers, complete with a new power coin that depicted their spirit animals.

"These new power coins are tied to your own life force", Ninjor commented, "so do try and be more careful with these ones".

The rangers nodded and pulled down their masks to communicate, "Thank you Ninjor", Tommy began, "we don't know how to repay you".

"You could keep the zords in one piece this time", Ninjor added sarcastically.

"We better head back", Billy began, "who knows what trouble Rita is causing in Angel Grove".

"Before you depart rangers there's a few other things you need to remember", Ninjor said. "Whilst the power coins will give you the ability of a ninja, they were designed to be used by fully fledged ninjas. To harness the powers effectively you will to train regularly. Also I always be there if you need help in your future battles, all you need to do is call".

"We won't forgot Ninjor and thank you again", Tommy replied.

"Enough with the praise, I'll get a fat head. Now go on get out of here you're cluttering the place up", Ninjor replied with a small amount of humour.

The rangers walked back across the courtyard and went through the caves before reappearing back in the desert. With a flick of their arms, they tore their ninja robes off and were back in their street clothes. Tommy bought his communicator up to his mouth, "Zordon, Alpha do you read us?" There was no answer the first time so he tried a couple more times.

"The power must still be out in the Command Center", Billy commented.

"Try the guys at the bunker", Kim added.

"Jason, Xander come in"

"Tommy thank God", Xander began as his voice came out of the communicator, "Rito's back in the city, please tell me you've got your powers back".

"We do", Tommy replied, "we'll tell you all about it later but we'd better stop Rito from destroying the city".

"Time to find out what these new powers are like", Kim commented.

"Everyone ready", Tommy said, "it's morphin' time"

"White ranger power"

"Black ranger power"

"Pink ranger power"

"Blue ranger power"

"Yellow ranger power"

"Red ranger power"

As soon as Rocky had finished, they were instantly teleported to Rito's location.

_Angel Grove docks_

Screams of terror rang out from the workers at the docks as Rito chased after them. He was firing off blasts from his sword into the nearby building, causing rubble to rain down onto the fleeing workers.

"I do love the sound of screaming", Rito commented to himself.

Before he could fire off another blast, he heard a voice from behind, "That's far enough you bag of bones".

He turned around and was greeted by the sight of the Power Rangers. Their suits were the same as before but with a couple of differences. There was a circular image of their spirit animal on their chest and their ninja swords were now strapped to their backs.

Rito was stunned, "But how, I destroyed your powers".

"Well we've just got an upgrade Rito", Aisha shot back.

"Already everyone, ninja swords", Tommy ordered as he led his team in battle. The rangers pulled their swords from their backs and took it in turns attacking Rito. The skeleton warrior was a good fighter but the numbers were overwhelming. After failing to deflect several attacked, Rito changed position by teleporting behind the rangers and firing an energy blast when he reappeared. The rangers were knocked off their feet but were soon back up again.

"Alright let's try out our elemental attacks", Tommy began as he made a quick arm movement. "Power of snow" he called and freezing blast of ice struck Rito.

"Cold, cold", Rito cried and he hopped around trying to fight off the cold.

"Do you need warming up Rito", Kim said sarcastically, "power of fire", she called and flamed licked up around Rito.

Billy stepped up next, "Power of water", and a column of water put out the flames around the general and sent him flying.

As this was happening, Rita was watching the battle through her telescope. She was concerned for her brother and also infuriated that the rangers had gained new powers. She turned away from the battle to face Goldar, "Rito's getting beaten, quickly send some putties or a monster to help him".

Goldar smirked, "Didn't Finster tell you, we've run out of monster making putty. The rangers have destroyed so many monsters that our supply has been exhausted".

Rita screamed in frustration, "Curse Lord Zedd the fool for making his putties far too easy to defeat". She address Goldar directly again, "Well don't just stand their grinning Goldar, get down there and help him".

Goldar stalked menacingly over to Rita until her was just a few inches from her face. "Now why would I want to help your idiot brother who insulted the memory of my beloved Scorpina?" With this parting comment, he turned his back on Rita and walked out the room.

"Goldar, Goldar!" Rita called out after him, "this is mutiny you oversized zoo animal". But her orders fell on deaf ears as Goldar didn't return. Rita kicked over the throne in frustration and turned her attention back to the battle.

"Had enough yet Rito", she heard Tommy say to her brother.

"Just getting warmed up white ranger", Rito replied.

"Rito you simpleton, get back here", Rita shouted down to her brother.

"No can do sis", Rito replied, "this ends today" and he turned his attention back to the rangers.

"Let's shake things up a bit", Aisha said, "power of earth", she cried before jumping up in the air and slamming her fist into the ground. The earth shook and Rito was catapulted up into the air by the shock wave.

"Power of air", Rocky called and used his control over the element fly upto Rito, grab him and him back into the ground. A small crater formed where he had landed and he struggled to get back to his feet.

"I'm not done yet rangers", Rito cried and shot a powerful towards the rangers. The blast seemed to hit its target and when the smoke cleared, the rangers were nowhere to be seen.

Rito laughed triumphantly to himself and walked over to where the rangers had been. When he got their all he could find were their rangers suits. "What the hell", he comments before he was slashed across the back by a sword.

"Little ninja trick Rito", Adam commented", and now for another, power of shadows". Darkness descended over the surrounding area and Rito couldn't see in front of him. From the darkness he heard a battle cry and he was slashed repeatedly across his body. He was thrown from the cloud of darkness and landed flat on his back. The dark cloud lifted and the rangers where lined up in front of him, "Ninjor was right, the shadows are a ninja's best friend", Adam laughed.

"Still time to run back to your sister Rito", Tommy called out.

Rito used his sword to help himself up, he was visibly suffering from the battle. Several burnt patches were all over his body and his helmet shaped head was cracked. "Not a chance, you can't beat me rangers", he called out.

"We'll see", Tommy replied before addressing his team, "guys if we combine our powers they should be enough to defeat Rito".

The rangers nodded in agreement and stood closely together with Tommy in the center, "Ninja powers", they called together. Colourful beams of light shot out from their hands and merged together. The bright stream of light sped its way toward Rito. He was able to block some of the energy briefly with his sword but the power was too much. The sword crumbled and the beam slammed directly into Rito, electrical discharges crackled off his body before it exploded. The rangers turned off their powers and stood victorious over the crater that had once been Rito Revolto.

"Come on everyone let's go back to the lakehouse, we all deserve a rest", Tommy commented. The rangers nodded in agreement and left the dockside in a flash of light.

_The lakehouse_

The rangers along with Jason, Trini and the agents gathered back at the lakehouse as the sun was setting. Kris still had his head bandaged and Aimi was using a stool to prop up her twisted ankle. Tommy and Kim sat cuddled up on the ground and Billy and Trini were doing the same. All of them were enjoying the beautiful red setting sun over the lake.

"I can't believe it, you guys are freaking ninjas", Xander exclaimed, not for the first time since the rangers had returned.

"It is pretty cool", Aisha added, "I can't wait to see what else we can do".

"Well we're going to the command center tomorrow", Billy said, indicated to Trini, "we're going to help Alpha with the repairs. We should see if our power weapons will still work with the ninja power coins".

"Oh Billy you talk too much", Trini commented as she gave Billy a kiss to a soundtrack of catcalls from the group.

"Oi knock it off you two", Aimi called out, "none of that whilst I'm watching over you lot".

Over the noise, they heard Kris' cell phone ring. He checked the caller ID and saw that it was Major Harmon. He excused himself and headed to a quiet corner to the garden, "Yes sir", he said as he answered the phone.

"The location of the temple", Kris said in response to the Major question. He pulled out the piece of paper from his pocket where he wrote the co-ordinates. He looked at it for a moment before responding, "I'm sorry sir, it was protected by a forcefield that scrambled our computers. We couldn't get a fix".

He heard his boss briefly complain before the called was terminated. Kris put his cell phone back in his pocket and looked at the assembled group with a small smile and tore up the piece of paper.

"Hey Kris, grab me a beer from the kitchen will you", he heard Aimi shout to him.

Kris rolled his eyes, "Alright but don't get used the waiter service Miyamoto", he responded before heading into the kitchen. The kids have been through a lot today, he thought to himself. They deserved to have this one secret from the government.

_**A/N – **__Well there we go, new powers and new zords. I have messed with canon a bit but I think it will thros up some challenges for the rangersc in the future so hopefully you will like the changes. I decided to tie Ninjor closer to the ninja academies from Ninja Storm, having said that the Kakurangers did have elemental powers in the Sentai equivalent. Shame the MMPR writers didn't carry that over, other than the occasional dive into the ground, it would have been awesome. _

_On a personal note thank you to everyone who's reviewed the last two chapters and added this story to their favourite. More good news, my wrist cast should come off this week so I can get on with writing new chapters._


	4. Bridge Over Troubled Water

_Chapter 4 – Bridge Over Troubled Waters_

_March 31 1995 – The Lakehouse_

The morning sun beat down into the back garden of the lakehouse and most of the occupants were still in bed. Most of the rangers had spent yesterday either trying out their new ninja abilities or arranging equipment to help them train. Kris had been able to obtain an array of training equipment, including shurikens, training dummies and practice swords. Billy had missing training yesterday to help Trini and Alpha repair the command center and also work out what new powers came with the ninja power coins.

The only ranger that wasn't still asleep was Kim, she had been up since dawn practicing with one of the practice swords. It was a change of pace for her to use a sword in battle instead of a bow and she was determined to get in as much practice as possible. Kim had dragged Xander outside with her as a sparring partner. As one of the few who weren't injured or exhausted, he had drawn the short straw. The sound of wood repeatedly hitting wood rang out across the garden, followed by wood hitting skin.

"Ooh sorry Xander, again", Kim said as he crouched down over Xander's fallen form. Not for the first time that morning he found himself staring up at the sky after being knocked to ground.

"It's fine Kim", Xander replied as he hauled himself off the ground, "it was the same spot as the last couple of times so at least I won't have another bruise". He put the sword on the ground and shook his leg a few time tried to get some feeling back into it. "Why did you pick me to help you? Everyone knows I have no athletic ability at all".

"Come on Xand don't be so hard on yourself", Kim responded. She poked him lightly and playfully with her sword before continuing, "We all said we would help you train and this is part of it. So martial arts isn't coming easily to you, maybe you'll be a natural swordsman".

Xander snorted, "Yeah right, I don't think you know what it's like to be a unsporty nerd like me".

Kim smiled, "Well I kinda do, there was the time Billy and I swapped bodies for a day. That was a totally weird experience".

"That's not really the same and also a little gross".

Kim laughed, "Ok think of it like this, I bet you've pretended you're Jedi Knight and had lightsaber duels against your before". Xander didn't respond but the look of embarrassment told its own story. "Just image you're involved in one of those", Kim continued before slipped into a fighting stance with her sword ready.

Xander sighed and picked his sword up and turned to face Kim. They began sparring again, trying to find a hole in each other's defences. Xander thought he had one and took a mighty swing at Kim but she dodged this by backflipping out of the way. Their fight was gradually stretching across the length and width of the garden and before long they were nearly by the back door. This had been the longest spar between them so far and no quarter was being given.

Eventually Kim had Xander backed up against a garden table and took this opportunity to take Xander's legs from underneath him. She swung at his legs but his time Xander jumped over her swing and stumbled forward into Kim. She was temporarily knocked off balance and dropped her sword down to the side. Sensing his chance Xander swept her legs out with his sword and she fell to the ground. As she looked up, she saw Xander's sword pointed at her face.

"See I said you could do it", Kim said.

"Yay me, I beat someone almost half my size and by total fluke", Xander replied slightly sarcastically.

"Sometimes luck can be your best friend", she replied.

He smiled, "Thank you, Sensei Kim", and he offered his hand to help her up.

"Good moves man", they heard Tommy's voice from the back door. "Don't let her size fool you, not many have taken down Kim in a sparring match".

"And you're not one of them handsome", Kim teased as she gave him a kiss.

"Billy and Trini are back so I've called a meeting in the front room", Tommy continued. The trio walked through the house which still showed signed of the battle that had taken place their a few days ago. Fortunately they still had a week to tidy up before Rocky's uncle returned.

In the front room the rangers, Jason, Trini, and the agents sat around a circular table. Billy started off the conversation, "OK I'll start with the good news firstly, the Command Center is mostly fixed. There are still a few parts that need rewiring but they control non-essential systems so they can wait".

Billy put a box up on the table and opened it. Inside were eight hand held laser guns, six had stripes around the barrel that were coloured to each ranger and the other two were grey around the barrel. "Now the bad news", Trini continued, "the power weapons and blade blasters were tied to the old dino coins so you can't use them anymore. To replace the blade blasters we created these ninja lasers, you can take your own and have a feel".

The rangers grabbed their respective weapons out of the box and held it in their hands. "Hey Billy, why are their eight weapons?" Jason asked.

"Well even though you and Trini aren't rangers anymore, I thought you should have your own protection", Billy responded and gave the remaining pistols to the two former rangers. "More good news I've reconfigured the power cannon to work with our ninja powers", Billy continued, "also I've begun sorting through the wreckage of the Thunder Zords. We may be able to salvage some parts for future use"

"Have you two actually slept since yesterday?" Aisha asked.

"Nope that why we're going straight to bed", Trini yawned and lent her head on Billy's shoulders.

"Aww isn't that cute", Rocky teased, "well we're going to the fair down the road. Don't get up to any funny business when we're out".

"Yeah I second that", Aimi added.

"You guys can leave without me", Kris said, "I've got a call with Major Harmon in half an hour so I'll catch up".

"Actually before we leave I've got someone to say", Tommy began, "firstly I wanted to apologise again to you Rocky for my behaviour at the Command Center a couple of days ago".

"That's ancient history dude", Rocky replied.

"I know but it wasn't behaviour becoming of a leader", Tommy continued. "I guess I've felt a bit threatened by your team's presence", he said indicating towards Kris. "Everyone became such good friends with your team so quickly, I guess I left a bit-"

"Jealous?" Kris jumped in and Tommy nodded in response. "Tommy we're not here to take your team away from you, we're here to help beat Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. With all eleven of us working together, there's no way they can win".

"Yeah I understand now, we're all in this together". He paused and smiled at everyone and put his arm out directly in front of him, "There's a little something we like to do as a team", Tommy continued and each of the rangers placed their hands on top of his. Jason and Trini joined in and so did Aimi and Xander.

"Come on big guy, you know you want to do", Xander smiled.

Kris hesitated before breaking out into a smirk, "Alright fine, but don't tell anyone I did this" and he too put his hand into the circle.

"To friendships", Kim began.

"New and old", Jason continued.

"And to defeating Rita and Zedd", Aimi added.

"And most importantly, no secrets", Tommy finished looking directly at Kris. The group smiled at each other before jumping into the air.

"Alright now get out here you lot", Kris smiled and pointed at the door, "I need to wash the smell of cheese off me after what we just did".

_Moon Palace_

The mood in the palace was extremely sour since Rito's destruction and the news that there was no more space clay. This combined with Goldar's insubordinate attitude towards Rita made the atmosphere very tense. It was into this environment that a familiar figure stomped into the throne room for the first time in nearly four months.

Lord Zedd had awoken from his regenerative sleep and he was not happy. Not only had his defeat to the rangers cost him some of his power, it had cost him his right arm and leg. Finster had been able to replace them with new chrome ones but it wasn't the same. It would forever remind him of his defeat at the hands of the Power Rangers.

He had been able to keep track of events since that day, Scorpina's return and death, Goldar's depression at her loss, Rita's return with her brother and his defeat. What annoyed him the most was that Rita had actually succeeded in destroying the rangers powers, perhaps more so than the fact they had been able to gain new powers.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the arrival of Rita, "Ah Zeddy what a surprise to see you up and about".

"Don't call me Zeddy you insufferable woman", Zedd bellowed back, "I'm fully re-energised and ready to take over after your miserable failure".

"Failure", Rita screeched, "I actually destroyed their powers, something you failed to do oh mighty emperor".

Zedd pointed his staff at Rita, "Ooh what a success you were because they went and got them back within a matter of hours". If Lord Zedd could smirk he would have done before his next statement, "And tell me, how is dear old Rito".

Rita pointed her wand at Zedd, "Don't you say anything against my dead brother", she replying angrily.

The argument had drawn the attention of the other's present in the castle. They had now entered the throne room to see what all the commotion was about. "Lord Zedd, welcome back", Goldar said and knelt in front of the emperor of evil.

"Stop sucking up you simpering primate", Rita snarled.

"Don't talk to my loyal general like that", Zedd replied.

"How about you all shut up", a voice called out and the head of a creature appeared in the middle of the throne room.

"Master Vile", Lord Zedd spluttered out, "what a pleasant surprise".

"Can it Zedd", Master Vile responded, "I'm not impressed with you", he then turned to face Rita, "I'm not impressed with you either daughter".

"But Daddy-"

"Save it Rita, not only did you fail to completely destroy the rangers but you let my only son get himself killed".

"But-"

But Master Vile ignored Rita and turned his attention to Lord Zedd, "And as for you, not only to you lose half your body to those pesky rangers, you lost Scorpina as well".

Lord Zedd tried to reply but Master Vile cut him off, "This is why I'm coming to take over personally. As it will take me a while to reach Earth I've decided to help you out".

In a flash of light a collection of figures appeared in the throne room. They had light blue bodies with black boots and gloves and a ghost like face. "Meet the Doros Soldiers, they will be your new foot soldiers. They will be able to counteract the rangers new ninja powers".

The Doros put their hands up to their heads and quickly moved their hands and face in a washing motion before running out of the throne room.

"I'm not completed annoyed with you Zedd", Master Vile continued, "your plan to steal empowered artefacts from Earth was inspired, if poorly executed by you". Zedd grumbled before Vile continued, "I have sensed a number of unclaimed artefacts on Earth, use these to help you defeat the rangers", he paused for a moment, "together".

"What!" Zedd and Rita said in unison.

"I know you don't like each other but the rangers will be unable to cope with your combined magic. Oh and one last thing, don't fail me again, I may not be so forgiving next time".

The image of Master Vile disappeared from the throne room, Rita and Zedd continued to stare at each other with hatred. Goldar looked at the two, "This will be fun", he commented before walking out of the throne room.

_NFSA facility – Somewhere in New Mexico_

In a giant hangar in the middle of the desert sat a pile of twisted metal and machine parts. Until a few days ago, these components had been part of the Thunder Megazord and the White TIgerzord. In helping the rangers clear Angel Grove, the agency had acquired some parts for themselves.

On a catwalk high above the floor, Major Harmon stared at the debris. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the approach of the agency's deputy director, Captain Richard Jordan. The Captain was a tall, middle aged man with short grey hair. He had a pair of black rimmed glasses perched on top of his head.

"Thought I would find you here Darius", Captain Jordan began.

"Just observing the salvage operation", he replied, "so what have the tech boys told you".

"Well the technology in the zords is far in advance of anything on Earth, we will never be able to duplicate the destroyed zords in our lifetime".

"You know I don't like bad news Rick", Harmon responded without taking his gaze from the wreckage.

"It could be possible to use current technology to make zords of our own, but it will take time and money".

Major Harmon smiled, "I'll have a word with the president, I'm meeting Bill for a game of pool this weekend".

"Very good sir", Captain Jordan replied before turning to leave.

"Oh one more thing Rick, I want you to monitor the Angel Grove team very closely".

"Sir?" Jordan asked, not really understanding the request.

"They become friendly with the rangers, perhaps too friendly", he responded.

"Even Hightower? I thought he was a loyal as they came",

"That's why I chose him for this assignment, never the less I sense that loyalties may be wavering". He paused for a moment before continuing, "Keep an eye on all three of them, if their loyalties have changed then you know what to do", he added ominously. Captain Jordan nodded in acknowledgement and left the Major alone on the catwalk.

_**A/N – **__Little bit of filler to set up the rest of the story, also the chapter I found the most fun to write. The Doros Soldiers I've taken from Kakuranger, where they are called the Dorodoros. If you've never seen the closing credits of Kakuranger where the Dorodoros do a group dance number, look it up on YouTube, I guarantee you will left speechless after watching it. Once again thank you for your reviews, I should be able to start updating twice a week now I'm free of my cast and can start typing again. _


	5. Centerfield

_Chapter 5 – Centerfield_

_April 15 1995 – Angel Grove High_

It had been a quiet couple of weeks for the rangers since their defeat of Rito Revelto. There had been no monster attacks and no sign of activity on the Moon. Spring break was over and the teens had returned to school. For Jason and Trini this was the first time they had been back since their fight against Lord Zedd and extended stay in hospital. Everyone had been very welcoming to them, surprisingly even Bulk and Skull.

School was over for the day and the rangers were gathered next to the lockers in the hallway. "Man as much as I enjoy school, I did not miss homework for the last three months", Jason said to the group.

"Tell me about it", Trini added, "it's making me miss hospital".

"Girl it can't be that bad", Aisha said as she threw her arm around her predecessor.

Trini smiled, "You're right it's not, it's a good thing I had a good personal tutor", she added gazing at Billy who blushed in response.

Gagging noises were heard from the group, mostly the boys. Kim sighed and turned to Tommy, "I don't think we were that bad, were we handsome".

"No you're worse", Jason jumped in before the white ranger could respond.

"Very funny bro", Tommy replied, "for that comment you can take the first class at the Youth Center later".

"Yeah we'd better get going", Kim added, "I haven't had one of Ernie's shakes in forever".

"I'll see you guys later on", Rocky said as he separated himself from the group, "the try-outs for the baseball team start soon".

"I didn't know you played Rocky", Tommy asked.

"I was on the team at Stone Canyon High but with recent events I haven't had a chance to play for ages".

"Well good luck man, we'll catch you later", Tommy said as he and the rest of the ranger group left. Rocky headed out of the school and onto the baseball field. The diamond sat roughly where midfield was on the football field, which had been converted for the baseball season. Assembled on the field were a number of hopefuls, ranging from optimistic freshmans to seniors hoping to end their high school career on a high.

All of this was being overseen by Coach Murray, a man in his mid 40's with strawberry blonde hair and an athletic build.

"DeSantos you're right on time", Coach Murray stated, "I heard you're a pretty good second baseman at your last high school".

"That's correct coach but I know that won't guarantee me a place on the team", Rocky replied.

"Good because you've got competition from Johnson over here", the coach said as he called a student over to him. He was powerfully built African-American teen, with a shaved head. He was wearing a red t-shirt with his workout gear.

"Rocky DeSantos, I'd like you meet Theodore Johnson", Coach Murray began.

"Please call me TJ", the student interrupted.

"Mr Johnson here is your competition, he's also a pretty good second baseman", the coach added, "now let's see what you can do".

The students went through a number of drills, including fitness tests and hitting practice. As the try-outs went on, it became apparent to Rocky that TJ was a natural ball player. During catching practice, he caught everything that came his way including several athletic one handed catches. Feeling under pressure, Rocky fumbled a straight forward catch much to his frustration.

His mood didn't improve when it was his turn in the batting cage. He managed to hit the balls cleanly but struck out at the exact moment the coach's attention was on him. In contrast, TJ connected with everything that came his way.

"Well I think we've got a clear contender for a spot on the team", Coach Murray proudly said to TJ at the end of practice. Rocky stood to the side, glaring in jealously at younger student before leaving the field in disappointment.

_Youth Center_

Rocky was still in a mood when as he approached the Youth Center. He was frustrated that he had blown his big opportunity to be part of the team and little upset that he had been shown up by a student in the year below. He was so focused on this that he didn't notice Kim and Aisha leaving the Youth Center.

"Hey Rocko, how did it go", Aisha asked.

It took Rocky a few moments to recognise that someone had spoken to him, "Oh hey sorry Aisha I was miles away. I blew it when the pressure was on I cracked, plus there was someone else much better than me who's plays the same position".

Aisha put a comforting arm on Rocky's shoulder, "I'm sure it wasn't that bad", she replied.

"It was Aisha", he said, "he hit every ball, caught everything that he could and was much quicker that I was".

"You're not jealous are you Rocky", Kim asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Pfft, me jealous", Rocky began before he paused, "well maybe a little".

"You're always going to come across people that can beat you", Aisha replied, "but being jealous and sulking isn't going to help. You just need to work harder and show to the coach that you're willing to work for it".

Rocky nodded in acknowledgement, "You're absolutely right, maybe I should head back and practice more".

Before he could head back, they were interrupted by the appearance of a group of Doros Soldiers. The foot soldiers made a strange noise before attacking the three rangers.

"What the hell are these things?" Aisha asked.

"I'm not sure but I bet I know who's behind it", Rocky replied as he kicked one of the Doros away. The girls also kicked out at the Doros but they sprang back up and kept attacking. Soon the teens found themselves backed into a corner. The Doros had pulled out their blades and swung them menacingly at the rangers.

"Guys I think it's time to go ninja on these freaks", Kim said. The other two agreed and they tore off their street clothes to reveal their ninja robes. They each drew their swords and started attacking the Doros soldiers. Rocky slashed two in succession before kicking a third one to the ground. Aisha attacked the one nearest to her with her sword before producing her shurikens. With a quick flick of her wrist she threw the sharp objects at the foot soliders, taking five out in quick time.

"Time to turn up the heat", Kim called, "firestorm strike", her sword became engulfed in fire and with a quick swing it collided with the soldiers still standing. Knowing that they were beaten, the Doros set off a smoke screen and disappeared.

"Being a ninja is awesome", Aisha commented as she tucked her sword onto her back. The trio turned they saw all five of their friends exit the youth center.

"What happened?" Tommy asked as he saw them in their ninja robes.

"We were attacked, they were like putties but not" Rocky replied.

At that moment their communicators when off, "Go ahead Zordon", Tommy answered.

"Rangers there's a monster attacking the baseball field at the school and a civilian is trapped", Zordon replied.

"Don't worry we'll cover for you", Jason added.

Tommy nodded in acknowledgement, "It's morphin' time"

"White ranger power"

"Black ranger power"

"Pink ranger power"

"Blue ranger power"

"Yellow ranger power"

"Red ranger power"

_Angel Grove High_

The rangers teleported onto the field and found more Doros soldiers. The monster appeared to be a giant baseball with eyes and a baseball hat on the top. He had a baseball mitt on one hand and the other arm was a cannon that was shooting exploding baseballs.

Rocky saw the civilian was pinned down in the batting cage by the monster and a few Doros. Underneath his helmet, his eyes went wide when he saw who was being attacked.

"Guys that TJ, the student I was telling you about earlier", Rocky called out.

"Go help him Rocky", Kim replied, "We'll keep these guys busy".

Rocky broke away from the group and rushed over to help TJ. He was impressed that TJ seemed to be holding off the Doros pretty well with a mixture of powerful, if technically sloppy, kicks and few hits with his baseball bat.

"Time for the fastball", the monster called and fired off a number of balls at TJ In quick succession. He was able to dodge the first couple, but the remainder hit the ground in front of him. They exploded and threw TJ backward in the metal cage.

Rocky arrived slid between TJ and the monster and fired off a couple of blasts with his ninja laser forcing the monster backwards. He knelt down to check on TJ, "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah just a bit winded", TJ replied whilst holding the back of his head.

"Good now just stay down, I've got this", Rocky replied confidently as he stood up and faced the monster.

"Now you've made me mad red ranger, time for you to be struck out", the monster called and aimed his cannon at Rocky. The red ranger drew his sword and held it like a baseball bat and hit every ball that the monster fired in his direction. The balls struck the monster and knocked him to its feet.

"Tornado attack", Rocky called and began rotating, slowly to begin with but he gradually picked up speed. Calling on his control over air, he had turned into a mini twister that flew straight at the monster and slashed him his sword as he rotated.

Rocky stopped spinning and the monster stumbled, it fell to the ground defeated and it exploded. He put his sword back in its place and returned to check on TJ.

"Thanks man", TJ began, "I thought I was done for".

"All in a days work", Rocky replied, "You should get that head injury checked out".

TJ nodded, "I will do, you know you've got some mad baseball skills. We could use someone like you on our team".

Rocky smiled beneath his helmet, "Well you've got a good swing on you as well from what I saw".

"Hey red", he heard Aisha called over to him, "time to go".

"Take care sir", Rocky said to TJ before he and the rest of the rangers teleported away.

_Youth Center_

The next day Rocky, Aisha and Adam were sitting around a table in a quite part of the Youth Center, away from prying ears. They had asked Aimi to join them so share knowledge about the latest attack at the school.

"According to Zordon the guys in blue are the Doros soldiers", Adam began. "They're the embodiment of fallen dark ninjas".

"Hence the ghost like faces", Aimi confirmed.

Adam nodded, "They're also the personal foot soldiers of Master Vile, he's Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa's boss".

"Plus he's Rita and Rito's dad", Aisha added.

Aimi grimaced, "I bet he's pissed that you blew up Rito".

The trio laughed at Aimi's blunt way of phrasing their defeat of Rito. "So that's what we've got, you said you had some info for us", Rocky asked.

Aimi nodded, "You remember the artefacts that Lord Zedd stole last year".

"Don't tell me more have gone missing", Rocky asked.

"No nothing like that, although it might have been better if we did have another break in", she replied. The three rangers looked confused so Aimi decided to clarify, "Basically an artefact is created by an event, this could be a positive or negative event. Once it's been created it will carry a shadow of the event that created it. Depending on the event this could have either a positive or negative affect if it's used again".

The teen looked even more confused, "Sorry I'm not following", Adam spoke up for the group.

"I'll relate it directly to the attack yesterday. The baseball monster that you fought was created from an artefact, in particular a baseball once used by Roger Clemens", Aimi began.

"The Red Sox pitcher", Rocky asked.

"That's the one, apparently he's quite good"

"Yeah that an understatement", Rocky chuckled.

"Whatever DeSantos, I'm not a baseball fan", she smiled, "anyway according to records during the Red Sox match against the Seattle Mariners in 1986 he struck out 20 batters in the nine innings. This record breaking event created the artefact, so if anyone had used that ball again, they could have pitched like Clemens himself".

"That would explain the cannon arm on the creature", Aisha said to the group before addressing Aimi directly, "what's the bad part about all this?"

Aimi sighed, "The artefacts in our warehouse are the ones we've found. There are thousands of unclaimed artefacts out there that we don't know about. It appears that one of these space aliens knows where they are and how to use them".

"Ok that is bad, so what can we do?" Adam asked.

"Well Xander is designed an early warning program for The Bunker that will at least give us a clue about what we're dealing with so you're not totally going in blind".

Just then Aisha saw two people approaching their table, "Stop the alien talk, we've got incoming".

Approaching the table were TJ and Cassie, both were freshmen at the high school and also friends since middle school.

"Hey Aunt Aimi, guys", Cassie said to the group.

"Hey Rocky, I didn't see earlier when the coach announced the team", TJ said to the red ranger.

"Yeah, well I messed up in the try outs yesterday I didn't see the point in attending", Rocky replied.

"Well you couldn't have messed up that bad because you're the starting second baseman", TJ responded with a smile.

Rocky was stunned he was sure that he wouldn't be successful. He then remembered that second base was also TJ's position, "But what about you, we both play second base and you were awesome yesterday".

TJ smiled, "Well after practice, coach said that we were short a first baseman so I offered to swap. I also said that despite your mistakes yesterday you would be a good second baseman".

"Hey thanks man", Rocky replied, "I can't believe I was jealous of your performance yesterday".

"Well can I let you into a secret", TJ began, "I'm jealous of your stats from last year". Both teens laughed that they had both been jealous of each other.

Cassie reached up and put her hands on TJ's shoulders, "Well as fun as this male bonding moment is, we need to go meet Charlie, Ashley and Carlos in the park. I'll catch you later Aunt Aimi".

"Alright Cass, now don't do anything with TJ that I wouldn't do", she teased.

TJ blushed at this statement and Cassie called out, "Aunt Aimi seriously, he's just a friend" and they both left the Youth Center thoroughly embarrassed.

Aisha turned to Aimi, "You're an evil woman you know that".

Aimi smirked, "Well when you reach 25, teasing your teenage relatives will get you through the day". With this statement they slipped back into conversation, leaving behind any monster and alien talk.

_**A/N – **__Little bit of a set up chapter mostly to introduce the Doros properly and the artefact concept. And also to bring TJ into the story, he and the other future rangers will pop up in this story from time to time._

_Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. I wanted to address MF22's comment directly because I bet there's others thinking it. I agree Major Harmon's actions are treasonous, but sadly his (and by proxy the agency's) dodgy deeds will probably go unpunished. It's a belief of mine that government agency's largely get away with whatever they want, as long as it doesn't cause the powers that be any embarrassment. So as long as the rangers keep winning, the alliance holds together and they have the public's support, Harmon will basically do whatever he wants. Can't last forever though can it..._


	6. Moving Pictures

_Chapter 6 – Moving Pictures_

_April 28 1995 – Angel Grove Youth Center_

There was a different atmosphere inside the Youth Center than usual. Together with the normal teenage crowd there was a much older audience dressed in their finest clothes. The workout equipment and tables had been pushed back to the edge of the room and in their place was an assortment of artworks. Everything from sculptures and oil based landscapes to more modern cartoon style drawings.

On the raised section near the bar, Marcus Bentley stepped forward to address the crowd. The Angel Grove High music teacher was dressed smartly in black jeans and black sports jacket. "Welcome everyone to the first annual Angel Grove art exhibition", he began. "Today will be showcasing the finest artistic talent the city has to offer. At the end of the day the pieces will be auctioned off and all proceeds will go to local good causes."

There was a polite round of applause for the speech and the gathered crowd dispersed to view the artwork on offer. As they did this Kim, Tommy and Aisha walked into the Youth Center, the yellow ranger was carrying a small sketch pad in her hands.

"Look at all this", Tommy began, "I never knew there were so many talented people in the city".

Kim had wondered off to look at a landscape painting of the mountains of Angel Grove, "This painting's amazing, so lifelike", she commented.

Aisha was browsing the cartoon and comics section of the exhibition. Tommy was right, there were so many talented artists in Angel Grove. Her drawings would never be good enough to be in a display like this she thought to herself. With a depressed sigh, she turned away from the drawings, only to come face to face with her fellow rangers.

"Whats up Aisha, I thought you would be excited by the display?" Kim asked.

"I am Kim, it's just", she paused for a moment before continuing, "I really wanted to showcase my stuff here but I could never compete with some of these people".

"I didn't know you could draw", Tommy commented, "Is that you sketchbook?" he asked. Aisha nodded and handed the pad over to the white ranger. He and Kim browsed through the pictures and were impressed by what they saw.

"These are really good", Kim said as she stopped on a drawing of a mole. He was dressed in a stereotypical French outfit, complete with stripped jumped and beret. In his hand was an artist palette and paintbrush.

Aisha looked at the drawing the pair had stopped on, "Yeah I call that guy the Artistmole, just something that came to be when I bored just class one day". She sighed again as she took the sketchpad back, "Silly isn't it".

"I wouldn't say that Miss Campbell", a voice commented from behind her. She turned around and saw Marcus standing directly behind her. He smiled at her before continuing, "And I hope it wasn't my class that was boring you".

"No sir", Aisha managed to stutter out.

Marcus laughed, "Don't worry I won't tell the facility, can I take a look", he said pointing to her sketchpad. Aisha nodded and handed her drawing over. Marcus skimmed through and a smile appeared on his face the more he looked. "This is impressive work Miss Campbell you should have submitted these to the exhibition".

"Thank you sir", Aisha responded, "I just wasn't sure if anyone would like them, I guess it's too late now".

"I wouldn't say that", Marcus responded, "I need an artist for a live demonstration in an hour. How would you like to be our special guest artist".

Aisha broke into broad grin, "Seriously", Marcus nodded with a smile and Aisha shrieked, "thank you so much, I need to go and get my stuff", she continued. Saying a hasty goodbye to her friends, Aisha dashed out of the Youth Center to pick up her drawing equipment.

"She an excitable one", Marcus commented before turning back to Kim and Tommy, "how about you two, are you harbouring any hidden artistic talent?"

Tommy shook his head, "Not me, I can't even draw a stick figure".

Marcus laughed, "I'm sure that's not true Mr Oliver, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to mingle with some more of the patrons".

As he left Kim and Tommy behind, the pair continued to walk around the rest of the exhibits. As they reached the section dedicated to sculpture, they spotted a familiar face. "I didn't know you like art Kris", Kim asked.

Kris turned around to face the pair, "Well everyone needs a hobby", he responded.

Tommy frowned, "Yeah I just thought you'd be more of a poker and fantasy football person than a fine art fan. So what's really going on?"

Kris twisted his head and indicated to a quiet corner of the Youth Center. Once Kim and Tommy caught up, he began, "We've received intel that a lot of stuff that used to belong to Pablo Picasso has been stolen over the last few days. We think it's going to show up around here".

"Isn't this more of a job for the police or FBI?" Kim asked.

"Normally yes but we've got reason to believe that one of the things that have been stolen could be an artefact".

"And that just screams Rita and Zedd", Tommy jumped in.

Kris nodded, "Exactly, the bad news is that we don't know what it looks like so I need you to keep your eyes open".

The ranger pair nodded, "I'll alert the others", Tommy added.

"Thanks", Kris responded, "Aimi and Xander are out searching now, hopefully this is just a precaution".

Unaware of the potential danger, Aisha was walking back towards the Youth Center with a bag full of her paints and a palette tucked under her arm. Her earlier pessimism had been replaced by the excitement of the opportunity she had. Sadly she was pulled from her thoughts by the appearance of a group of Doros Soldiers. The blue suited footsoldiers quickly surround the yellow ranger.

"Great just what I need", she comments as she pulled off her street clothes to reveal her ninja robes. Pulling out her ninja sword she parried attacks from the nearest two soldiers, before slicing the next one in line. Using her martial arts skills, she attacked another soldier with a spin kick and then punched another one away. Two Doros Soldiers attacked her from behind with a stiff kick and knocked Aisha to the ground. What she didn't see was a Doros Soldier take her palette and replace it with another one.

"Alright now I'm angry, don't you know it's not nice to hit a lady", she said as she stood up, literally shaking with rage. Charging forward with her sword she began to pick up speed until she turned into a yellow streak of light and attacked the Doros with super human speed. The Doros were slashed with her sword quicker than the eye could see and fell to the ground.

As she skidded to a halt she looked around in disbelief with what she had just done. The Doros took this opportunity to retreat and disappeared into the shadow cast by a nearby building.

"Aisha", she heard Kim's voice call out, "we got the call from Zordon but it looks like you handled the situation".

"Where did you pick up that killer speed move from?" Tommy asked.

"I'm not sure", Aisha responded, "I know that I was just really angry and before I knew it, I was moving really quick".

"It must be another one of the special ninja moves Ninjor told us about", Tommy commented.

Aisha ripped off her ninja robes and was once again in her normal clothes, "No time to worry about it now, I'm due at the Youth Center in ten minutes".

The other rangers nodded and helped Aisha gather her equipment up and they made their way back to the Youth Center. Inside the exhibition a special easel had been set up in the center of the room and a circle of people were standing around it.

"Miss Campbell", Marcus called out, "you're just in time please take a seat", and he motioned to the seat behind the easel. "Ladies and gentlemen this is Aisha Campbell, a student at Angel Grove High. Today she is going to demonstrate some of her cartoon drawing skills", he announced to the crowd.

Aisha gulped nervously as he squeezed some paint onto her palette and began drawing. She painted her Artistmole creation on the canvas to the appreciative nods and murmurs of the gathered crowd.

"Very nice work Miss Campbell", Marcus commented, "does your creation have a name?"

"He's called Artisitmole", Aisha said to the gathered crowd, "he has a love of painting and wants to share it with the world".

As Aisha finished speaking, the canvas crackled with electricity. The crowd slowly backed away from the drawing until Artistmole jumped out of the canvas and stood in the middle of the Youth Center, very much alive.

"Oh yeah, it feels good to be outta that canvas", the monster said, "this world is too colourful for my taste". He pointed his giant paintbrush as the gathered crowd and started draining them of their energy, leaving their grey bodies behind.

"Quick everyone out", Ernie called out over the screaming crowd. Kris, Kim and Tommy managed to fight their way over to Aisha who was just staring at the monster than had been her drawing.

"I should thank you creator", he commented, "now Doros attack!" Several of the patrons in the crowd shook and revealed their true identity as Doros Soldiers. They began smashing the exhibitions with their swords, making sure not to leaving anything behind.

"Time to bid you au revoir creator", Artistmole called out as he dashed out of the Youth Center.

"We need to stop that freak", Tommy said to his friends. "Kris you handle crowd control and we'll chase after the monster".

"What about the art?" Aisha responded.

"It's not important right now,", Kris said to the yellow ranger, "I know this is important to you but you need to protect the city first".

Aisha nodded sadly and followed the group out of the Youth Center, however, she was stopped in her tracks when she heard a voice from inside. She paused at the door frame and saw Marcus surrounded by at least six Doros Soldiers. She was about to go back and help when she noticed her teacher stand up straight and show no fear in front of the footsoliders.

"You picked the wrong teacher to mess with Doros", he called out and grabbed a long piece of wood that belonged to a broken easel. Spinning it in his hands, he quickly knocked the first Doros away before dashing forward with speed and stabbing the next one.

Aisha could only watch from the shadows as her teacher dispatched the Doros with a speed and ferocity that she hadn't seen before. With one final spinning roundhouse kick, Marcus had taken the final Doros Soldier down and surveyed his handiwork, dropped in the stick to the ground with a resounding clatter.

Aisha was frozen to the spot, not really sure what to do. She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of her communicator. Remembering that Artisitmole was terrorising the city, she sprinted out of the building.

Inside the Youth Center, Marcus glanced at the door and sighed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cellphone. After dialling a number he waiting for someone to pick up, "Hey it's me", he began, "we've got a problem".

_Angel Grove Financial District_

Aisha had morphed and had caught up to her fellow rangers. The battle wasn't going well for them as they lay on the ground with all the colour drained from their suits.

"Aisha", Billy croaked out, "Zordon says only you can beat him".

"You can try oh great creator", Artistmole commented sarcastically and he fired his colour draining brush at the yellow ranger. Aisha ducked and rolled out of the way and blast smashed in the building behind her.

Pulled out her ninja sword she pointed it at the monster, "Time for you to be erased". Aisha swung her sword at Artistmole, who parried it away with his paintbrush. She tried again, but Artistmole was too quick for her. With a swipe from his brush, she was knocked into a parked car and fell to the ground.

"Time to end this creator", Artistmole said as he aimed another blast at Aisha. He fired but Aisha rolled out of the way. The blast struck the car with exploded, sending the two combatants flying. Aisha slowly got up and retrieved her sword, using it to maintain her balance.

"You're quick Artistmole, but I'm quicker", she called out. Summoning extra strength, she sprinted at the monster and used her new ninja streak ability to slash it multiple times in very quick succession. Artistmole crashed to the ground as Aisha slowed to a halt and turned to face the monster.

"This end now Artistmole", Aisha called out and held her sword directly in front of her body. "Power of earth, land strike", she cried as she slammed her sword into the ground. A burst of energy shot through the ground towards the monster, who was caught up in a violent and localised earthquake. The vibrations of the quake shook the monster to pieces and he fell to the ground in an explosion.

The destruction of the monster released the energy he had stolen and the colour returned to her fellow rangers suits. She ran over to them to check they were alright, "Guys, can you stand".

"Yeah we'll be fine, just a bit winded", Rocky replied.

The rangers couldn't enjoy this moment as a bolt of lightning struck the fallen monster and he grew giant sized.

"Guess this is a good time to try out our new zords", Tommy said to the group.

"We need ninja zord power, now"

The six ninja zords quickly appeared at the battle site and the main zords joined together to form the Ninja Megazord, with Tommy's Falconzord flying above. Artistmole attacked with a couple of swings of his paintbrush that knocked the Megazord to the ground. The Falconzord responded by switching it's wings into attack mode and blasting Artistmole with its missiles.

This bought the Megazord enough time to right itself and summon the Ninja Sword. With one swing of the flaming sword, Artistmole was defeated once again and collapsed in a ball of fire.

"Well that was quick", Rocky commented from the Ninja Megazord cockpit.

"Ninjor did say these zords were powerful", Tommy replied from the Falconzord. "We'd better get back to the Youth Center and see what's left".

_Angel Grove Youth Center_

The rangers and all three agents gathered back at the Youth Center. By the time they got there, most of the clean up had been completed. A lot of the art work had been saved but the auction had been postponed due to the monster attack.

Aisha recalled what she had seen during the Doros Soldiers attack and the skills Marcus had shown. "I'm telling you guys, apart from Tommy and Jason, I've never seen anyone that skilled before".

Kris stared at the teacher who was standing on the other side of the room talking with Ernie. Marcus briefly caught the agent's eye and stared back before turning his attention back to Ernie. "We'll look into him, if there's anything dodgy we'll let you know".

Tommy nodded, "Thanks, any news about the artefact that could have caused this".

"Indeed we do", Aimi responded and slid a picture of an artist holding a paint covered palette across to the white ranger. "The palette belonged to Pablo Picasso, it appears to have help him bring his art to life, in a philosophical sense. Rita and Zedd must've taken the 'bring to life' part literally. When Aisha used it, the cartoon she drew literally came to life".

The rangers absorbed this information, it appeared that their earlier hypothesis was correct. Rita and Zedd were searching the world for artefacts and using them against the rangers.

"At least the early warning system worked", Adam commented.

"Yeah but it still needs work", Xander replied, "it's wasn't sensitive enough to pinpoint where it was".

"Don't be too hard on yourself Xander", Billy said, "Perhaps Trini and I can take a look with you".

Xander smiled and nodded in thanks but the mood around the table so still downbeat. They had won today but they all had the feeling this was just the beginning.

_**A/N – **__I know that Artismole was created from Kim's nightmare in the series but I changed it to fit with the story. Plus Aisha needed a focus chapter, she barely got any feature episodes past her introduction._


	7. All Nightmare Long

_Chapter 7 – All Nightmare Long_

_May 8 1995 – Angel Grove Civic Center_

It was a cool evening in Angel Grove as a crowd of people slowly filed out of the Angel Grove Civic Center. Situated just down the road from the football stadium, it was large enough to hold up to 8,000 people. It had only been open a few months as an attempt to try and entice people back into the city who were put off by the recent monster attacks. As part of this incentive, tickets for concerts were cheaper than many other arenas in the Southern California area. As a result it had sold out every concert since it had opened.

Amongst the crowd were a very sweaty Tommy and Kim. The band playing tonight were one of the white rangers favourites and he had dragged Kim along with him.

"Man they were awesome, the guitar work was amazing", Tommy had been talking enthusiastically like this for the last few minutes.

"They were alright", Kim replied with less energy,"I would prefer not to be going home smelling like sweat and stale beer".

Tommy threw his arm around his girlfriend, "I'm sorry beautiful, I know they're not really your thing, I owe you a massive favour".

Kim smiled mischievously but before she could respond, she felt another arm snake across her shoulders. She quickly turned her head to see the arm belonged to Xander, with Adam not too far behind him.

"Guys what are you doing here? Especially you Kim, I didn't peg you as an alt-rock fan", Xander stated.

"I'm not really", she began, "I got these tickets for Tommy as a belated birthday present, they're his favourite band".

"Sure are", Tommy continued, "I didn't know you two were coming?"

"It was all very last minute", Xander replied, "there was a phone in contest on WXAG this morning and I won two tickets. Bad news is that no one wanted to go with me and I asked literally everybody".

"Good to know I was you last resort", Adam added sarcastically.

"Not at all Adam, you were just the last person I asked", Xander said with a slightly sheepish smile.

"Come on Xander I'm just joking", Adam replied before addressing the Tommy, "they were really on form tonight, both guitarists were amazing".

"I know and the singer, I haven't heard a voice like his ever", the white ranger replied.

"I think they were better the last time I saw them", Xander chipped in, "they played a small show at Stanford when I was there".

Kim rolled her eyes at the trio, "God what I wouldn't give for some girl talk right about now", she said to herself. The group's conversation was interrupted by the sound of screaming from the other side of the building. Wasting no time they took off in the direction of the commotion, fighting against the flow of people running away.

When they reached the disturbance, they were confronted by Goldar, a group of Doros Soldiers and another of Rita and Zedd's creations. The monster was dressed as a typical medieval knight in black armour. The visor on the helmet was open and a glowing pair of red eyes stared out from underneath. Around the monster there were people lying on the ground. They appeared to be sleeping but they were twitching nervously like they were having a bad dream.

"There are too many people still in the area to morph", Adam said to Tommy.

"Then we're gonna have to do this the old fashioned way", Tommy replied and felled one of the Doros with a spin kick before heading straight for Goldar.

Adam used his quick feet to take down two Doros of his own and then crouched down. This gave Kim the opportunity to handspring off his back and she kicked one of the foot soldiers in the head. Xander tackled one of the Doros as well, while he still lagged far behind the others in terms of martial art skills, he was showing signs of improvement. A strong, if technically sloppy, kick knocked down the Doros in front of him.

"Ah good to see you rangers", Goldar commented before his eyes rested on Xander, "and their charity case". The words stung the young genius but he didn't react.

"What do you want this time Goldar?" Tommy shouted.

"Your head on a stick would be nice white ranger", Goldar replied, "I'd like to introduce you to Knightmare, show them what you can do Knightmare".

The monster nodded and pulled out a giant notebook, he pointed it at the group and flicked through the pages. A breeze whipped up around the group and smoke started to blow up into their faces. They were unable to move their body and soon began to feel very drowsy.

"I don't feel so good", Kim commented before she fell to the floor.

"Kim", Tommy shouted, he looked around and saw Adam and Xander collapse as well. Tommy tried to fight it but soon the affects of the gas were too much for him. The last thing he heard before passing out was the sound of Goldar's maniacal laughter.

_Unknown location_

Kim felt very groggy as she stirred from her sleep. As she stretched out she was surprised to find herself lying fully clothed on top of her own bed. She swung her legs off the bed and stood up, she heard raised voices from downstairs. Slowly she crept downstairs and was shocked to see her parents arguing in the front room. They had divorced several months ago and her Dad hadn't been in Angel Grove for the last year.

"Well I don't want her", Mrs Hart shouted her former husband.

"Well neither do I", Mr Hart screamed back.

Kim slowly stepped into the front room, "Mom, Dad, what's going on?"

"Kim dear, we're just sorting out some things for the divorce", her mom began.

"Yeah we were just discussing who should get custody of you", her dad replied with a sneer.

Kim stepped back in shock, this was exactly like a nightmare she had regularly after her Mom told her about the divorce.

"You can keep her", Mr Hart shouted, "I wanted a son anyway".

"But she'll get in the way of my career", Mrs Hart whined.

Kim ran both hands through her hair and was close to tears, this couldn't really be happening. Digging into her inner strength, she shouted, "Stop it, this can't be real. My parents love me, they wouldn't argue about me like this".

Mr and Mrs Hart stopped shouting at each other and looked and Kim with a stunned expression. Both figures then faded away and Kim was left standing in her front room by herself. She walked forward to where her parents had been standing and stood there in confusion. Suddenly she felt an arm on her shoulder. Not sure who this person was, she shook off the arm and elbowed them in the stomach. She was just about to kick out at them when she heard a familiar voice.

"Ow easy Kim, it's just me"

"Tommy? I'm so sorry", she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I'm so confused, one minute were fighting a monster, the next I'm waking up in my bed".

"I think it has something to do with that monster", Tommy began, "I think it's trapped us in our nightmares. I was able to escape mine so I started looking for you".

Kim wiped a couple of tears off her cheek before continuing, "Have you seen the others?"

Tommy shook his head, "Not yet, we'd better stick together", he said and took Kim by the hand and led her out of her house.

"By the way what was your nightmare?" Kim asked.

Tommy's cheeks went red with embarrassment, "I dreamt that you broke up with me, by letter", he replied with a small voice.

Kim laughed, "Oh Tommy, that's the one thing I would never do. Now let's find Adam and Xander".

_The Command Center_

"A nightmare monster?" Aimi asked, "Didn't we do that a few months ago?"

Aimi, Kris and the three remaining rangers had gathered at the Command Center after the emergency signal. Since the alliance between the rangers and the agency, the agents had been allowed entrance to the Command Center. They had to be supervised by Alpha or a ranger at all times.

"This one is slightly different Aimi", Zordon began, "the creature that you and Agent Hightower encountered at the opera house kept you awake and fed off the terror induced by the visions he showed you. The Knightmare monster grows stronger by putting people to sleep, the nightmare is a side effect of the spell".

"Do we know if it was created using an artefact?" Billy asked.

"I'm afraid so Billy", Zordon replied, "its power source appears to be the notebook that it carries".

"Freund's notebook", Kris jumped in. The group turned to face the senior agent looking for further information. "We received an alert an hour ago that Siegmund Freund's notebook was stolen from a museum in Vienna".

"Given Freund work in the field of psychology, in particular dream interpretation, it's only logical that his notebook could be used to induce a nightmare like state", Billy added.

Kris blinked rapidly in surprise, "Erm yeah, what he said".

"Where's Trini when you need her", Rocky joked, "I didn't understand a word of that".

"You will need to destroy the notebook to release your friends from the spell", Alpha said.

"Oh, cool", Rocky replied still slightly confused. He stood up from the console and nudged Billy, "Looks like you're charge Billy".

Billy stared at the red ranger, "M-me?" he stammered out.

"Yeah, without Tommy and Kim here you the most senior ranger left", Aisha added.

Billy gulped, he hadn't thought about that. Aisha and Rocky only had a few months of experience behind them, whereas he had almost two years. He stood up as confidently as he could but he wasn't sure he was cut out for leadership. "Right I guess we'd better get going".

"Good luck guys, bring Xander back in one piece", Aimi called out.

"It's morphin' time", Billy began.

"Blue ranger power"

"Yellow ranger power"

"Red ranger power"

_Unknown location_

Kim and Tommy had found their way to a church in the countryside. They stood staring at the notice board outside the church in amazement.

"I'm not the only one seeing this am I?" Kim asked.

"If you think it says '2pm, Park/Scorpina Wedding' then sadly you're not alone", Tommy replied.

"This is enough to put me off weddings for life", Kim added as they both rushed to the church doors.

Inside the church at the altar were Adam in a tuxedo and Scorpina in a white version of her armor and veil on her head. On one side of the church were the rangers and Adam's family and on the other were Rita, Goldar, Squatt, Baboo, Finster and an assortment of other monsters.

The priest, Lord Zedd dressed in appropriate attire, addressed the gathered congregation, "If anyone knows why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold their peace".

"We do", Kim called out from the back of the church, "I've always wanted to do that", she said to Tommy.

"Tommy, Kim what are you doing here", Adam asked.

"This is all a nightmare Adam, we've been trapped here by one of Rita and Zedd monsters", Tommy replied.

Adam looked around as the penny slowly began to drop, "This is a nightmare?" he asked.

"You're marrying Scorpina, what do you think frog boy", Kim shot back.

With this comment, the congregation disappeared and Adam's tuxedo changed back into the clothes he had been wearing. He ran down the aisle to meet up with the others. "Thanks for saving me guys, I guess I still have Scorpina on the brain after she tricked me a few months ago".

"You're welcome", Tommy began, "but my eyes won't thank you for seeing Lord Zedd dressed as a priest.

Adam laughed at this, before looking behind the duo, "Where's Xander?"

Kim shrugged her shoulders, "Dunno we haven't found him yet"

Suddenly the scene changed and the church had been replaced by a snowy field. It appeared to be winter as there were no leaves on the trees.

"Where are we now?" Adam asked.

Tommy walked up to a lump of snow that had settled on top of something. Sweeping it away with his hand, it revealed a tombstone. "Looks like a graveyeard", he commented.

Kim surveyed the area and caught sight of a figure in the distance. Judging by the body shape and long hair, it appeared to be Xander. "Guys I think we've found our missing person". The group trudged through the snow over to where Xander was kneeling in front of a tombstone. When they read the name they got a big surprise.

HERE LIES DOMINIC MICHAEL McBRIDE

1972-1988

"This is low even for Rita, creating a nightmare where a relative's dead", Adam whispered.

"It's not an illusion, he really is dead", Xander said without turning around. "There was an accident when he was sixteen. It was the worst day of my life".

Kim lent down and gave a one armed hug to Xander. After a few minutes Tommy and Adam extended their hands to the pair and helped them to their feet.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Adam asked.

"Not really a conversation starter is it", Xander replied without his usual humour. "Shall we find our way out of here", he stated as he headed towards the entrance of the graveyard. The others looked at each but said nothing and followed after him.

_Angel Grove Civic Center_

The three remaining rangers were struggling against Knightmare, not for the first time they found themselves flat on their back looking at the night sky. Alpha had been able to teleport the those affected by the monster away early in the battle and they had easily defeated the Doros. But Knightmare was a different story, he had hidden the notebook away and pulled out a giant sword which he was using to knock the other rangers around.

"Sorry guys", Billy began, "my tactical leadership is letting us down".

"Don't be so hard on yourself man", Rocky replied, "we're not beaten yet". Billy nodded as he slowly began to stand up, followed by Aisha and Rocky.

"Don't you know when you're beaten rangers", Knightmare taunted as he shot a laser blast from his eyes. It seemed it hit its target but when the smoke clear, nothing but the rangers suits were there.

"Water strike", Billy called out as his sword struck Knightmare from behind. The monster was knocked to the ground, the notebook falling loose at Rocky's feet.

"Time to cut some corners", the red ranger said as he sliced the book with his sword. With the book destroyed, the energy was released and the affected people woke up.

"No my precious note book", Knightmare cried out as he tried to grab some of the loose pages.

"Let's finish this", Billy called out to the other two rangers. They nodded and began charging their sword with their respective elemental powers.

"Tri-elemental strike", the trio called and a red, yellow and blue blast flew toward the monster. It struck him head on and he fell to the ground and exploded.

The group that had been trapped in the nightmare world ran up to the rangers and offer their congratulations, however, this was cut short when the monster grew giant sized.

"Xander get back to the Command Center, we've got this", Billy said. Xander nodded and teleported away.

Tommy walked up to the blue ranger and patted him on the shoulder, "Spoken like a true leader"

"Thanks", Billy replied, "but you're welcome to the job, it's too stressful".

Tommy laughed and they called on their ninja zords to finish off the monster. It didn't take long for another of Rita and Zedd's creations to be defeated once and for all.

_Angel Grove Youth Center_

The next day the rangers along with Jason, Trini, Kris and Aimi gathered at the Youth Center for a celebratory smoothie. Xander had followed them but he had left the table few minutes ago.

"Well here's to another victory", Tommy began and held his glass out. Everyone else clinked glass in response to his toast. "And special thanks go to Billy, Rocky and Aisha for taking care of that monster without us", he continued.

"Aw, it was nothing", Rocky replied with humour in his voice.

"Well I think Billy made a fine leader", Trini offered as she kissed the blue ranger lightly on the cheek.

"Yeah only cause your biased", Kim called out and group laughed.

"Hey I'm going to check on Xander", Aimi said to the group and walked outside. She found him sitting on a low wall looking out over the park. She didn't say anything but she knew that Xander felt her presence.

"It was a car accident", he said after a few minutes, "just after Thanksgiving in 1988. It had been snowing and he lost control".

"Why didn't you tell us?" Aimi asked.

He didn't respond straight away but after a few moments he continued, "I've been running from it for the last seven years. Not long after the accident I was accepted at Stanford as part of their genius program. My parents didn't want me moving from Green Bay all the way out to California but I had to". He turned around to face her, "If I didn't say it out loud then to me it felt like it didn't happen".

Aimi didn't say anything but walked forward and gave him a hug. After a few moments she pulled back, their faces just a few inches apart. They stayed that way for what felt like forever, neither of them really sure what to do. Eventually Aimi cleared her throat and stepped away.

"Well I'm going to head inside, the next smoothie's on me", she said and disappeared quickly back inside.

Xander stood up off the wall and gave it a kick. He swore under his breath with pain that was surging through his leg. He was so frustrated, he had faced off against Putties and Doros armed with nothing more than his very basic martial arts skills. Today he had even faced his worst nightmare and memories. But for some reason he couldn't find enough courage to confess his feelings to the girl he was madly in love with. After letting the pain subside he followed Aimi into the Youth Center to meet up with the others.

_**A/N –**__ The wedding scene came to me when I was sitting in a church waiting for a wedding to start. I think the people around me thought I was strange when I starting laughing to myself at the thought of Lord Zedd in a priest's robes. And Tommy's worst nightmare is Kim breaking up with him by letter...I'm not saying if that who they will break up or even if they will, you'll just have to read on._

_Thank you for the reviews, in particular Vader's palace 1234. In response to your question, there's no immediate plans for Jason (or Trini) to pick up a morpher, but never say never..._


	8. Caught Somewhere In Time (Part 1)

_Chapter 8 – Caught Somewhere In Time (Part 1)_

_May 20 1995 – Angel Grove Lake_

It was an unseasonably hot Sunday afternoon and the lake was largely deserted as most of the residents had chosen to head to the beach in the nearby city of Blue Bay Harbor. Walking around the lake were Jason, Billy and Trini who were trying to find a more secluded area. They were trying to assist Billy with his new ninja abilities as the young genius felt he was struggling to master his new skills.

"This looks like a good spot", Jason called out to the others. They had found a small area where the lake was sheltered by some trees on all sides which would hide their presence from everyone.

"Great I'll start unpacking our equipment", Billy replied as he pulled out a chunky laptop. "My Dad brought me this a few weeks ago, I've created a training program which should help".

"I still don't think this is necessary Billy", Trini said as she removed a wooden training sword from its cover, "you've progressed very quickly since you got your new powers".

"Yeah I know", Billy replied, "but ever since Aisha unlocked that streaking ability of her's its got me thinking about what other powers we could have".

Trini nodded and threw one of the swords over to Jason who spun it around in his hands a few times. Billy grabbed the other sword and faced off against the former red ranger. Their swords clashed a few times but it soon became clear that Billy was outmatched. Jason ducked one of Billy's swings and in one fluid motion got behind Billy and knocked the sword out of his grasp. They tried again a few more times but each time there was a similar outcome.

"No offence man, but I don't think this is working", Jason said to Billy as he pulled him to his feet.

Billy dusted himself off, "I agree maybe I should take this up a notch" and with that his quickly changed into his ninja robes. This time the fight was far more evenly matched and soon Jason was on the back foot. He tried to counterattack with a swift kick but Billy backflipped out the way. He immediately flipped forwards over Jason and landed in a nearby tree.

"Woah", Jason exclaimed as he saw Billy fifteen feet in the air above.

"I concur Jason", Billy replied, "looked like we can add super human jumping to our list".

"Why don't you try working on your elemental powers?" Trini suggested.

Billy nodded, "Good idea, other than my special water strike I have no idea what else I can do".

"Well I've seen Rocky fly, Aisha dive underground and Kim set herself on fire", Trini replied, "So maybe you can throw water or something".

"Only one way to find out", Billy commented as he closed his eyes and began concentrating. Jason moved away and stood next to Trini, waiting to see what Billy would do.

"It would have been easier if Ninjor had given them some instruction", Jason whispered to Trini.

"True but Billy's been looking forward to this all week, must be the scientist in him", she replied.

Just as she finished talking, Billy thrust his hands forward and a torrent of water shot out from them. It was extremely powerful but he didn't appear to have total control over it. Billy dropped his hands and shook his arms that had gotten damp from the water.

"I think I need to work on that", he said with a sheepish grin. Billy stopped and looked out over the lake, judging by his body language an idea was forming.

"I know what you're thinking Billy and I would advise against it", Trini called out.

Jason laughed, "But it'll funny Tri".

Billy ignored both of them and took off at a sprint towards the lake. When he reached the edge he was fully expecting to fall flat on his face but he was surprised when he carried on running across the surface. He did a few circuits to ensure it wasn't a fluke before coming to stop on the about 20 feet from dry land.

"Ok that's awesome", Jason said to Trini

"Way to go Billy, I can't wait to tell the others", she called out.

Billy waived to his friends but something caught his eye on the other bank. Walking as a steady pace in their general direction was a man wearing a suit and a trilby hat. Given the weather, Billy thought this was strange but then it dawned on him who it was. From the description Jason had given this man could only be one person, Omega. The shock of seeing him caused Billy to lose concentration and he fell into the water. He coughed up a lung full of water and began swimming towards the shore where Jason and Trini were coming to meet him.

"Billy are you ok", Trini asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I just lost focus", Billy replied before turning to Jason, "Jase, I saw him".

Jason looked puzzled, "Who?"

"Omega"

Jason and Trini looked at each other before the former yellow ranger spoke up, "Omega, as in the guy you saw in the hospital".

Jason nodded, "You sure Billy?"

"As positive as I can be, I can't think of too many other people who would wear a suit and hat in 85 degree heat", he replied as he removed his damp ninja robes

Jason thought about what to do next, this could be the only opportunity they would get to speak to him. "Trini stay here with the equipment, Billy and I will check it out".

"Are you sure that wise?" Trini questioned.

"We need to know why he's here", Jason replied, "if we're not back in half an hour, go get the others".

Trini nodded and the two guys headed off through the trees to where Billy had seen Omega walking. After walking for a few minutes they came to a small clearing surrounded by a rock face. Standing in the middle of it was Omega who was tapping into a device on his wrist. He had his back to them so he couldn't see the duo creep up behind him. After Omega had finished typing there was a flash of light and swirling portal appeared in front of him. Without hesitation he stepped through and disappeared.

Jason and Billy approached the still open portal and looked around, there was no sign of Omega.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"I'm not sure", Billy replied, "but it looks similar to the portal we used to get you into the dark dimension to retrieve the green candle".

Jason nodded as he remembered that incident well, "So this could lead to another dimension".

"Impossible to say without analysing it further".

As Billy finished speaking the portal began to fade and contract slowly. The two friends looked at each, trying to decide what to do.

"Should we follow him?" Billy asked.

Jason paused for a moment as he thought about the best course of action. Billy was right they had no idea where it led. But Omega had told him he still had a role to play in the future of Earth, he had to find out more. "I say we follow him", he finally said.

Billy nodded and they both stepped closer to the portal. When they were a couple of feet away, they felt a force pulling them inside. The felt like they were being forced through a tiny pipe at high speed and the sensation went on forever. Eventually the sensation was too much and they both blacked out.

_Unknown location_

Jason slowly began to stir and he shook his head to try and clear the cobwebs. As he looked around, he noticed that the room was largely featureless. Bright white lights seemed to be shining out of the ceiling and the walls. The only feature was a small panel on the wall on the opposite side from where he was sitting.

Slowly he got to his feet and made his way to the wall, running his hands over the surfaces to try and find an opening. When he found there were none, he decided to inspect the control panel. He didn't understand the language it was written in but there were two buttons on a touch screen panel, one was red, the other was green. Deciding that green would be the best choice, he pushed that button. Jason stepped back as he felt the wall slowly rise upwards. As it ascended it became clear that the wall was protecting a window in the building they were in.

When the wall had risen, Jason stepped forward to look out the window and he was shocked by the sight in front of him. Judging from the height the building he was in was a least 100 storey's high. All around him were dull grey buildings, all lined up in perfect unison. The most shocking thing about the skyline was the lack of any light. There were heavy black clouds as far as the eye could see and they were preventing any sunlight from reaching the surface.

Jason staggered back from the window, trying to process where he was. It didn't appear to be Earth, certain there was nowhere he knew of that looked like this. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Billy waking up. He moved across the room to help his friend sit up, "Billy are you alright", he asked.

Billy nodded his head slowly, "I think so but I've got a massive headache", he paused to look around, "where are we?"

"Not sure man, certainly not on Earth", Jason responded.

"Now that's where you're wrong", a voice said from behind them. They pair turned to face the voice and saw Omega standing in a newly opened doorway.

Jason stood up and walked toward him, "Look I don't know who you are, but we want answers".

Omega angled his head slightly but kept eye contact, "Such anger behind your words, I often wonder how we managed to survive with so much hatred".

"We're not here for your riddles", Jason replied trying to contain his frustration, "just start by telling us where we are".

"I've already answered that, you're on Earth", Omega responded. He paused before continuing, "Ah you want a more precise answer, this gentlemen is Angel Grove, California".

Jason and Billy were stunned by this statement, there was no way this could be the city they were in a few minutes ago.

"Such little faith", Omega replied without a hint of humour in his voice.

"Stop doing that", Jason shouted, his frustration and confusion boiling over.

"Oh yes I forget that people don't like having their thoughts read", Omega responded as he walked towards the window. "To be very precise we are in exactly the same spot you were in when you decided to follow me through the portal. The question you should be asking is when are we". He paused to turn around and face the pair, "Time largely has no meaning for us anymore but using a calendar you would understand, you are now in the year 2795"

Jason and Billy just looked at each other, too stunned to respond.

_Command Center – Present Day_

When the boys hadn't returned, Trini immediately contacted the other rangers and they assembled at the Command Center. As Omega could be involved in their disappearance, they had also summoned the agents to try and assist. Alpha had teleported them in and Kris and Aimi stepped forward and greeted the group.

Trini explained what had happened and gave their location at the approximate time they disappeared.

"That must've been the anomaly the computer registered", Aimi mused out loud to the group.

"We've noticed in the last few weeks some random readings around the lake", Kris continued. "We've investigated the area each time but there hasn't been anything suspicious when we got there".

"I've noticed this as well", Zordon continued, "but until today energy has been too small to identify".

"Until today", Kim questioned, "so you mean you know what it is".

"Indeed Kimberly", Zordon responded, "It would appear that Jason and Billy have fallen into a time portal, a doorway in time".

The group were shocked by this revelation, their friends had travelled in time, "do we know where they went Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"Sadly not Tommy, we would need to do some analysis of the energy readings and the area".

"Which we need Billy for", Aisha bemoaned before continuing, "or Xander. Where is he?"

Kris sighed, "We don't know, he requested a personal day yesterday and we haven't been able to contact him since".

"Great, the smartest pair of any of us are both missing. Now what are we going to do?" Rocky asked. No one responded as they didn't have an answer to his question.

_Angel Grove – year 2795_

"I'm sorry did you say the year 2795?" Jason asked.

"Yes did I not make that clear", Omega deadpanned.

Jason ran his hands through his hair in frustration. Sensing his friend's frustration Billy stepped forward to question Omega, "So we've travelled through time, how is that possible?"

"It's a technology we perfected only recently", Omega responded and he pulled on the sleeve of his jacket. Sitting on his arm was a wrist mounted device with a green computer screen. "This device enables our bodies to survive the rigors of time travel. During our early experiments we found that the human body did not stand up well to being removed from its current timestream. We tried out various devices and vehicles but this one worked the best.

Billy nodded in awe at the technology possible in the future but then picked up on something Omega had said, "Wait, what do you mean the human body doesn't like time travel?"

Omega angled his head at a forty five degree angle, "The human body doesn't like being pulled out of its original timestream, our physiology isn't able to cope unless it's regulated by one of these devices".

Jason stepped forward to stand next to Billy and addressed Omega directly, "So what does that mean for us?"

"You'll soon be dead", he responded without emotion, "probably within the next couple of hours".

The pair were shocked and stood stunned for a moment, not sure how to respond. Omega decided to answer the question they were thinking, "Sadly I can't use my device to send you back safely. You need to be pulled back from where you originally came from, another unregulated trip will only make things worse".

Jason and Billy were rendered speechless, their only hope was for their friends to retrieve them. But their friends had no idea when or where they were. They also had no idea if the technology existed to do it. All in the entire situation looked very bleak.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_**A/N – **__So some of the mysteries surrounding Omega are revealed. This was originally one long chapter but I decided to split it in two. Part 2 should answer some more questions but the rubiks cube that is Omega isn't going to be fully solved yet. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, keep it coming. _


	9. Caught Somewhere In Time (Part 2)

_Chapter 9 – Caught Somewhere In Time (Part 2)_

_**Previously - **__Jason stepped forward to stand next to Billy and addressed Omega directly, "So what does that mean for us?"_

"_You'll soon be dead", he responded without emotion, "probably within the next couple of hours"._

_The pair were shocked and stood stunned for a moment, not sure how to respond. Omega decided to answer the question they were thinking, "Sadly I can't use my device to send you back safely. You need to be pulled back from where you originally came from, another unregulated trip will only make things worse"._

_Jason and Billy looked at each other with open mouths, their only hope was for their friends to retrieve them. But they their friends had no idea when or where they were. They also had no idea if the technology existed to do it. All in the entire situation looked very bleak. _

_Angel Grove – Year 2795_

Jason was pacing the room, trying to comprehend the bombshell that Omega had just dropped on them. In the next couple of hours, he and Billy would be dead and there wasn't a thing they could do about it. Stepping forward towards Omega, he looked him straight in the eyes before whispering, "You said I was important to the future, that can't happen if I die".

Omega nodded, "I am aware of that", he responded, "I am preparing to jump back to the past myself with a device that can help your friends. But it will take time".

Jason stared back at the time traveller before a though hit him, "Everything that you've done, it isn't sanctioned by someone in charge is it?"

"No it is not", Omega responded factually, "The council know nothing of my actions". He paused before continuing, "You and your friend are needed in your own timeline. The council want to keep you here to serve as a warning to your other friends but they do not see your importance like I do".

Jason sighed at another cryptic statement. He wasn't getting so frustrated now, more resigned to the lack of information from Omega, "I suppose you can't tell us why we're important?" Omega shook his head slowly, "Can you at least tell us what happened to Earth?"

Omega thought for a moment before responding, "I can't give you specifics, whilst some of the events technically have not happened now due to changes in the timeline, they may still come to pass".

Jason motioned for Billy to come closer, hoping that the genius would follow this closer than he would. "Long ago there was a great war, sadly there are no records of when the battle began or who was involved. Most of Earth was destroyed and virtually the entire population was wiped out. The darkness you see outside is as a result of the devastation of the environment"

He paused and activated a screen on the wall, it showed various images or destruction throughout the world. Abandoned cities, barren wastelands, dried up oceans, "This is not historic footage", Omega continued, "This is what remains of the country once known as the United States of America".

"But how does this city exist?" Billy asked.

"The people who survived used the remains of the technology left behind to start again. Humans were forced to evolve at a much faster rate than at any time in our history. Our increased intelligence enabled us to create a stable environment to live in. Eventually this city and one other in the USA rose from the ashes", he stopped and the image on the screen clicked onto a map of North and Central America. Two large red patches were on the map, one covered most of the area that was California and the other was on the east coast, stretching from the border with Canada all the way down to Florida.

"Megacity 1 and 2", Omega said, answering an unasked question, "almost everything north and south of America's border you are familiar with is uninhabitable. Whilst humans survived it came at a cost, our humanity".

Jason and Billy looked at each other, neither of them understanding Omega's point. "To help us survive we learned to suppress our emotions and think only logically. After a few generations all emotion had been bred out of us. Some scientists have theorised that the attackers used some kind of chemical agent on us that poisoned the air and soil. It would explain our accelerated evolution but no evidence has ever been found".

After a few moments taking this information in, Jason asked "How many people are left?"

"In the cities around 20 million, on Earth itself no one knows. We have not heard from the outside world since the attacks".

"You said you don't know how and when the attacks began", Billy began. Omega nodded in acknowledgement so Billy continued, "But you have a theory".

Omega paused, he was trying to think how to word his response. After a minute he continued, "Estimates put the initial event sometime during your current time period, we also believe the attack was extra-terrestrial".

"Rita and Zedd", Billy said, more to himself than anyone in particular.

"I cannot be sure", Omega replied, "initially I was sent back to observe but when I saw how unprepared your people were I had to act".

"What did you do?" Jason asked menacingly.

"That I cannot say, it may jeopardise the future"

"But you already have", Billy continued, "any small change in history can have catastrophic consequences".

"I know nothing has changed because our world still looks like this", Omega replied.

Jason turned to face Omega, "Wait a sec so you're trying to change the future, what right do you have to do that".

"You have seen what will become of Earth if I do not, billions of people will be killed. We created time travel technology for this exact purpose", Omega responded.

"Yeah but who's to say the future you create will be any different", Billy added

"You need to stop this right-", but Jason couldn't finish his statement as he and Billy collapsed to the ground, clutching their heads. They had never experienced pain like this before in their lives.

"The first stages of chrono shock are setting in, I must hurry", Omega stated and he left the room, leaving the teenagers writhing in agony on the floor.

_Angel Grove Park – 1995_

The rangers and agents had been teleported to the park, near where Trini had last seen the guys. Using a device Billy had invented a couple of years ago, they were able to track the exact location of the time portal. They had also raided Billy's lab of the portal stabilisers he had used to access several of Rita and Zedd's dark dimensions. The hope was they could modify them to access a point in time, rather than space.

Trini opened up Billy's laptop and sat cross-legged on the grass, she had been nominated to perform the necessary calculations needed to reprogram the portal devices, something she wasn't very comfortable with, "I'm not sure about this guys".

"Not to put any pressure on you Trini but it has to be you", Tommy stated.

"Yeah Trini you're the smartest one of us", Rocky added, several nodded heads confirmed that the other rangers agreed with the red ranger.

Trini sighed and turned to the agents, "What about you two, don't they teach you about this stuff at a top secret training camp?"

Kris snorted with laugher, "Training camp? The only training we get is a boring corporate presentation shown on our first day. I would love to help but I can't even program my alarm clock".

"Yeah and once I set fire to my kitchen with a toaster", Aimi added to the astonished stares from the group, "Don't ask". Trini sighed and accessed the program Billy used for the devices. After getting familiar with it, she started typing frantically into the keyboard.

The former yellow ranger had been typing away for nearly half an hour and the group had given her space to work. The agents were patrolling the area to make sure they weren't disturbed. Kim and Aisha were chatting animatedly under a tree and the others boys were practicing some of their martial arts moves.

"Guys I've done it", Trini called out and the group rushed back over to her.

"Great job Trini", Aimi began, "now bring them back".

"It's not that simple", Trini replied, "I've reprogrammed the device to access a point in time but we still don't know where they are".

"Can't you search for them?" Kim asked.

"I can, but it could take forever", Trini sighed, "we would need to search across billions of years".

Unnoticed by the group Omega had arrived, he walked through the trees until he was almost in the clearing, "I know where they are", he stated.

Immediately everyone was alert and facing the new arrival. The teen adopted a fighting stance and the agents drew their weapons and pointed them at him, "So you must be Omega", Kris asked.

"I am and you are Kristopher Hightower, senior agent in the National Frontier Science Agency. Also voted rear or the year at Florida State university in 1985 if I am not mistaken" he replied. The group sniggered at this and Kris lowered his weapon slightly, mostly out of embarrassment.

"You said you know where our friends are?" Tommy asked.

"I do they are in the year 2795 and these are the co-ordinates", he stated and handed a piece of paper to Trini. He looked at the teen blankly before continuing, "You have a great intellect Trini Kwan, I see a promising future for you", Trini blushed at the praise given to her.

"You will also need this", Omega continued and gave Trini a computer disk, "This will stabilise the portal long enough for your friends to pass through".

"Are they ok?" Tommy asked.

"I will not lie, their lives are in great danger due to their unregulated time travel. This will be fixed as soon as they return".

Omega started to move away but Kris tried to stop him, "Wait, you need to come with us".

Omega looked at Kris and simply replied, "No I do not" and with that he activated his time device and disappeared.

The group were stunned by his sudden appearance but Trini snapped out of it quickly and began typing the co-ordinates into the computer. She then inserted the disk into the computer as Omega had instructed.

"Is it working?" Adam asked.

"Looks like it, it'll take a few minutes for the portal to open", Trini replied.

"Looks like all we can do is wait", Kris stated.

_Angel Grove (Megacity 1) – 2795_

Omega walked back through the door to the room where Jason and Billy were. They were in a bad way, all the colour had vanished from their skin and they were sweating uncontrollably.

"Your friends should be able to rescue you in a few minutes", he stated.

Jason slowly turned his head to face Omega, "If I could move right now I would punch you in your humourless face".

"And you would be right to do so", Omega began, "some of the things I have done to alter our future do not bear speaking about".

"What things?" Jason was able to spit out.

"I tried small things at first but they didn't change anything. So I had to do something big and it worked but I fear reality itself may pay the price".

"Tell us", Billy croaked out.

Before he could reply a time portal opened up direct underneath Jason and Billy and they were sucked back to their own time. Omega looked at the spot where they had been, "Sometimes the ultimate good can bring the ultimate evil", he said to himself before leaving the room.

_Angel Grove Park – May 21 1995_

The next day the rangers, Jason, Trini and Aimi met in the park. As Omega had promised they had been returned to perfect health the second they reappeared. After Alpha had checked them out and gave them a clean bill of health, they went back home to rest. Under the shade of a tree they discussed the previous day's events, in particular some of the things Omega had told them.

"So the end of world could happen any day?" Rocky asked.

"We don't know, I don't think Omega or anyone in his time period know", Billy replied.

"We need to be vigilant", Tommy added, "whlist we don't know that Rita and Zedd are involved, it's likely that they are".

"There's one thing I don't understand", Aimi began.

"Just one?" Kim joked.

Aimi smiled before continuing, "If whatever is coming happens around now, then where are you guys. You know why didn't the Power Rangers try and stop it"

"It's a good question", Billy answered, "Omega said there was no exact date, or even that there was alien involvement. It was all just his theory".

Jason interrupted, "One that you agree with".

Billy sighed, "It all fits with current events, the appearance of Rita then Lord Zedd. Who else has the ability to annihilate the planet like that".

"Hey I found you guys", they all turned around to see Xander walking towards them.

"Oh look who decided to turn up", Aimi said sarcastically.

"Yeah you're only a day late man", Tommy added.

"Yeah sorry about that, Kris told me what happened".

"So where were you?" Adam asked.

"I was down in San Diego looking up an old friend from college. They're really smart and an excellent engineer". Xander moved in closer and whispered the next part, "Between us I'm trying to get her a job with the agency".

"Ok so that explains why you weren't here", Jason began, "but why didn't you return our calls".

"Because as far as my friend knows, I just work for a tech company", he replied, "I mean what would she think if I got an emergency call and ran out".

Aimi jumped in, "Wait a sec, you abandoned your friends for some woman".

"Hey it's not like that", he replied defensively.

Aimi stood up and walked slowly toward him, "You abandon your team and friends to go hook up with some girl!" She stared him straight in the eyes before stomping away. Aimi turned back to throw her empty soda can at him. Xander recoiled as it struck him on the forehead, "You really are a bastard sometimes Xander", she shouted before continuing to walk away.

Xander rubbing his head as the group of teens laughed at him, "What did I do?" he asked.

Aisha stood up and nudged him in the shoulder, "You have a lot to learn about women", she stated with a smile. "Come one everyone I could do with a shake", Aisha said as she starting walking towards the Youth Center, "Xander's paying".

"But I-", Xander couldn't continue as Rocky and Adam had grabbed an arm each and had lifted him off the ground.

"Maybe this will teach you to leave us hanging", Rocky said with a smile. The group laughed as they carried Xander off to the Youth Center.

_**A/N – **__So that is Omega's history and in his typical style, he's answered some questions but then left everyone with a dozen more. So the key questions are what, or who happened? And what is Omega apologetic for? Sadly we won't get any more answers until the next story...sorry._

_Thank you to the reviewer of the last chapter and those who've recently added the story to their favourites. _


	10. Bat Out Of Hell

_Chapter 10 – Bat Out Of Hell_

_June 14 1995 – Angel Grove Youth Center_

A few weeks had passed since Jason and Billy's return from the future and things had quietened down. There had been a few monster attacks but nothing too serious. Most importantly school had finished for the summer and the teens were taking full advantage. Jason, Tommy, Rocky and Adam all had early morning classes which were due to start any minute.

They were completing their warm ups when a voice called over to them, "Hey guys knew you'd be here".

They turned around and Aimi was walking towards them, judging by her attire of a strappy top and cut off denim shorts she wasn't due at work today.

"Hey Aimi", Rocky began, "is it casual Friday or something".

"Very funny, it's Cassie's birthday tomorrow and as a pre birthday treat I'm taking her to the beach down in Blue Bay Harbor". She began fishing around in her handbag trying desperately to find something, "come on I know they're in here somewhere".

"I don't want to rush you but some of our students are beginning to arrive", Jason said as he saw a couple of youngsters coming through the doors of the Youth Center.

"Ah ha, got you", she said triumphantly as she pulled a set of keys out her bag. "I need your help decorating my apartment for Cassie's surprise party tomorrow and the girls said you'd be more than willing to help". She threw her keys at Rocky who wasn't prepared to receive them, they hit his chest and fell to the floor.

Tommy bent down to pick them up, "Is their some kind of reward for sacrificing a day of our summer break to spend it inside".

Aimi shook her head, "Other than my eternal gratitude, only this". She pulled a piece of paper out of her bag and handed it to Tommy, "I don't think you want to know how many laws I broke to get this".

The boys huddled around Tommy to read the paper but they all looked confused, "What is this?" Adam asked.

"We did a background check on your teacher, Marcus Bentley, this is what came back", Aimi replied.

"But it just says no results"

"That's because Marcus Bentley didn't exist until last September", Aimi said as she poked the piece of paper with her finger. "We're doing some more checks but it looks like a false identity".

The teen looked amongst themselves, not really sure what to think. One of the teachers in their school was an imposter, they needed to tell the others as soon as possible.

At that moment Cassie stuck her head around the door of the Youth Center, "Come on Aunt Aimi or we'll get stuck in traffic", she called out.

"Coming Cass", she responded to her niece before turning back to the others, "don't forget about my apartment", she said to the teens as she crossed the floor of the youth Center. "And don't touch my food Rocky", she added before walking out.

Rocky looked a little sheepish as the others laughed at him, "What, I don't eat that much".

_Road to Blue Bay Harbor_

Cassie and Aimi had been travelling for about an hour and were probably about half way to the seaside town of Blue Bay Harbor. It was popular amongst the locals for its sandy beaches and excellent surfing conditions. Aimi had cranked the stereo up in her convertible and Cassie was singing along to one of the songs on the radio.

"I think your voice is getting better Cass", Aimi commented.

"Thanks", she responded, "it would help if you picked a different station".

"And what's wrong with this one?"

"It's all full of cheesy power ballards", Cassie responded, "I mean who listens to Foreigner or Journey anymore".

"Oi", Aimi exclaimed, "they were popular when I was your age".

Cassie snorted, "Yeah so was hunting woolly mammoths".

"I'm not that much older than you", Aimi said with mock hurt in her voice, "I can turn this car around you know".

Cassie laughed, "I was only joking Aunt Aimi", she responded. She gazed out at the passing scenery for a few minutes deep in thought, "I wish Mom could be here".

Aimi sighed, she had been looking after Cassie as her nominated guardian for the last few months. Just after Christmas her older sister Mai-Lynn, Cassie's mom, said that she had to temporarily relocate to China for the foreseeable future. Part of her company's business wasn't doing so well and they had sent her out to try and problem solve. Not wanting to move Cassie away during the school year, she asked Aimi to look after her.

"I know Cass and I'm sure she wants to be here too", Aimi replied, "but you have me and Gran and you're friends as well".

"Yeah I know, but it's not the same", Cassie replied downheartedly.

Before Aimi could comfort her further, laser fire exploded around the car. She managed to keep control and looked in the rear view mirror. They were being chased by a motorbike but it wasn't being ridden by anything human. The bike was mainly white with red and blue stripes. The body of the rider seemed to be fused to the bike and he laughed manically as he fired off another round of lasers.

"What the hell is that", Cassie exclaimed as she caught sight of the bike chasing them. Aimi said nothing as she swerved to try and keep out of its sights.

Deciding the lasers weren't working, the monster started ramming the car from behind. Aimi gritted her teeth as she struggled to keep the car pointed in a straight line. The monster lined up for one more charge and caught the car on the bumper directly behind one of the rear wheels. It spun across the road and into the dirt at the just off to the side. It rotated twice, scrubbing off a lot of speed but it couldn't avoid a post that was at the side of the road. The car hit the post and spun once more, coming to rest in the wasteland beside the road.

The monster pulled off the road and stopped alongside the wreck. The car was bent in at the front and the passengers were both unconscious. A flash of light appeared in the sky as Goldar and a fleet of Doros appeared next to the car.

"You have done well Kenevil", Goldar said, "Lord Zedd will be pleased". He turned to the Doros, "take these two somewhere safe", Goldar added. The Doros lifted Aimi and Cassie out of the car and they disappeared in a flash of light.

_Command Center_

The rangers had been alerted by Zordon to the latest monster attack and they had assembled in the Command Center. They were observing Aimi and Cassie, who were imprisoned in a cave, on the viewing globe. They were surrounded by Doros Soldiers and Kenevil was patrolling outside the cave.

"I don't understand why they would kidnap Aimi and Cassie", Kim commented.

"They're vulnerable target", Billy replied, "Aimi has the connection to us and sadly so does Cassie by extension".

Tommy turned to face Zordon, "Any idea what this monster was created from?"

"It appears to be a motorcycle with special abilities", Zordon began, "it has high speed, mobility and agility. I believe our friend Xander may have some more answers".

Xander's face appeared in the viewing globe, "Nope that about covered it Zordon. The bike once belonged to Evel Knievel, hence the stars and stripes design".

"So it's another artefact?" Adam asked.

Xander nodded, "Sadly yes, some of the stuntman's mojo must've rubbed off on his bike".

"Rangers I think you will need help with this one", Zordon began. "Firstly your new Shark Cycles are ready to be used. They will help you keep up with the Knievil monster".

With a flash six motorcycles in the rangers colours appeared in the Command Center. All of them had a tall spoiler at the back in the shape of shark's fin. "Morph now and teleport to the meet the monster, Alpha and I will co-ordinate the rescue of your friends", Zordon added.

Tommy nodded and everyone shuffled into position, "It's morphin' time"

"White ranger power"

"Black ranger power"

"Pink ranger power"

"Blue ranger power"

"Yellow ranger power"

"Red ranger power"

As the rangers teleported away, Zordon turned his gaze to Xander in the viewing globe. "I will instruct Alpha to contact Jason and Trini, they teleport to the cave and rescue the others".

"But what about Cassie?" Xander asked.

"They will know to hide their identities", Zordon replied. He paused before continuing, "Alexander whilst I can't stop you and Kristopher from helping, I would caution you against it. This is a potentially dangerous situation".

"Hasn't stopped us so far", Xander deadpanned, "Our friend and colleague is a prisoner, we can't just leave her there".

Zordon nodded, "Very well, may the power protect you all".

_Unknown cave_

Aimi rubbed her head as she sat up slowly, her eyes stung as they adjusted to the light. She looked around to get her bearings and found she was in a cave with a high ceiling. There was an exit in both directions but she couldn't see any daylight. The only light was coming from a hole in the cave a hundred feet above her.

"Great stuck in another cave, yay me", she commented as she stretched her limbs to see if anything was broken. She had a throbbing head and pain in the side of her rib cage, possibly from a broken rib.

Looking behind her she noticed a figure with long black hair behind her, "Cassie", she shrieked and she dashed to her niece's side. Aimi checked her pulse and was relieved to find one. She quickly checked Cassie over for obvious injuries, apart from some scrapes and bruises she seemed to be ok.

Aimi went for her cell phone and then the communicator that Billy had made for her. She then remembered she had left them both in the car. She didn't want to go off searching as it would mean leaving Cassie behind. Without any means to contact the outside world she could only hope that someone knew where to find her.

Outside the cave her rescue party, which consisted of Jason, Trini, Kris and Xander, were looking at the cave entrance from behind some shrub land. To hide their identities, Jason had lent the others some of his red karate uniforms to act like ninja robes. They had hidden their identity behind some ski masks that Trini had lying around.

"Ok it looks like there's about 10 Doros protecting the cave", Jason commented.

"How are we gonna get past them", Xander added, "neither of us are as skilled in martial arts as you", he continued as he pointed to himself and Kris.

"That's why we're going to us a technique called the magnet", Kris replied. "Xander your job once we're in position is to whistle very loudly".

Xander looked surprised, "That's it?"

Kris nodded and he led Trini and Jason to another area about 50 feet away. When they were set Kris nodded and Xander whistled very loudly. This got the Doros' attention and they headed over to Xander's position. Catching sight of him, they picked up speed and ran over to Xander. After seeing the blue suited villains charging at him, Xander starting running in the opposite direction.

"And that ladies and gentlemen is the magnet", Kris commented. The two teens laughed and walked inside the cave.

After a few minutes walking they came to the well lit section where the two girls were. As they stepped into the light they saw Aimi still kneeling over Cassie.

"Aimi thank god we found you", Jason called out.

She turned about and saw three figures dressed in red clothes, some of which clearly didn't fit the wearer, "Jason?" she asked hesitantly, vaguely recognising the voice.

"Yeah and Trini and Kris too", he replied.

"You're making a habit of getting imprisoned in a cave Miyamoto", Kris commented.

"Bite me Kris and help me move Cassie"

"Is she ok?" Trini asked.

"I think so", Aimi responded, "just knocked out". Jason bent down and lifted Cassie off the ground bridal style. The group carefully made their way back out of the cave and into the daylight. Sadly the Doros and caught onto Xander's diversion and were immediately outside the cave entrance. The Knievil monster and also moved closer, dragging the rangers with him.

"Good plan Kris", Xander called out sarcastically, "next time you can be the bad guy magnet".

The Doros started moving toward the group who had emerged from the cave. "You good to fight?" Kris asked Aimi.

"Yeah I can still point and shoot", she replied. Kris gave her one of the agencies sonic pistols and she started firing. Jason carefully put Cassie down safely in the entrance of the cave and he and Trini starting firing their ninja lasers.

The rangers meanwhile had gotten off their Shark Cycles and were trying to pin Knievil down. Aisha was able to use her ninja streak to keep up with the monster but he was too fast for them. The rangers were knocked down again with another shot from Knievil's laser.

"He's too strong", Rocky commented.

Just then Billy came up with an idea, "Tommy how are you coming along with your elemental powers?"

"Not bad, why?"

"I have an idea", Billy began, "Aisha I'll need you as well". The yellow ranger moved a bit closer to Billy, "Can you use your ninja streak to get the monster to chase you?"

"Should be able to", Aisha replied.

"Good, I'll make a patch of ground really wet-"

"And I can freeze it", Tommy interrupted.

"Precisely", Billy replied, "The bikes wheels should lose traction making it temporarily vulnerable".

The other two rangers nodded, Aisha did her part and got the monster to chase after her. Billy summoned his control over water and made a large puddle. Tommy froze the puddle using his ice powers and the others stepped back.

"Look out here they come", Adam called out. Aisha led the monster towards the puddle and was able to jump over it. Knievil couldn't avoid the puddle, it slipped on the ice and crashed onto its side.

"Quickly elemental strike", Tommy called out. Each of the rangers charged their ninja swords with their respective element and sent a multi-coloured blast at the monster. It struck dead on and the monster exploded into a ball of fire.

Back with the others, they had gotten rid of most of the Doros. Jason and Trini found them to be more resilient than the putties but fortunately, they were just as stupid. The agents were picking them off one at a time until the last one fell. The rangers caught up with the group but just as they did, Tommy noticed that they had missed one. It was sneaking up behind Aimi with it sword drawn ready to strike, "Aimi look out", he called.

Aimi turned around just as the Doros was about to bring its sword done when it was struck from behind with a kick to the head. The Doros fell to the ground and the group saw Cassie standing where the monster had been. She looked at the group in front of her, the Power Rangers, four figures dressed in badly fitting ninja style robes and her aunt. "I hope this is some concussion induced illusion, if not you've got some serious explaining to do Aunt Aimi", Cassie said.

Before Aimi could respond, the Knievil monster grew giant sized. Aimi decide to use this to her advantage, "Come on let's get out of here first", she grabbed Cassie's hand and then Trini's and the group teleported away.

_The next day – Aimi's Apartment_

Cassie hadn't said a word to her aunt since she had been teleported away from the scene and straight to Angel Grove hospital. Even on the ride back home she said nothing and went straight to bed. She hadn't even commented that the front room was half decorated for her birthday.

Aimi decided to have the celebration anyway and soon her friends began to arrive. She had decided to invite the rangers teen as well, manly as a thank you for their hard work. Aimi laughed as Rocky gave her a thumbs up for the choice of food on offer. She was then approached by two teenage girls with long brown hair, one was wearing a yellow summer dress, the other baggy black jeans and blue t-shirt. They were Cassie's best friends, Ashley Hammond and Charlie Stewart.

"Hey Aimi we heard about the accident, are you both ok?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah other than a few bruises we're ok", Aimi responded, "I think Cassie's still shaken up, she hasn't come out of her room all day".

"Don't worry we'll talk to her", Charlie replied and the two girls headed off to Cassie's room. Aimi sighed she didn't know what to tell her niece, she didn't even know how much she knew.

"Have you told her anything yet?" Aimi heard Tommy ask her, she turned around to face the white ranger.

"Not yet, I think she's still in shock", Aimi commented.

"Don't worry things will work out", he replied. Tommy then nodded his head in the direction of Cassie room, she had emerged with Ashley and Charlie in tow. Aimi made her way over to her niece and gave her a hug.

"Happy birthday Cass", Aimi said.

Cassie smiled in thanks, "Can we talk?" she asked.

Aimi nodded and the two headed into Cassie's room. The two sat on Cassie bed, each waiting for the other to speak. Finally Cassie spoke, "I know that your job isn't what you say it is". Aimi began to respond but Cassie held up her hand to stop her, "I'm not going to say anything about this".

Aimi breathed a sigh of relief, "Look Cass I hate keeping secrets from you but I can't tell you what I do".

"Whatever you do means you can hit a moving target with a gun and have the Power Rangers on speed dial, it must be pretty cool", Cassie responded.

"Yeah it has its moments", Aimi said with a smile. "Thank you for being so understanding".

Cassie nodded and hugged her aunt again. When she had finished, she pulled Aimi up by the hand, "Now let's celebrate, I've got presents to open", she said and dragged Aimi out of her room.

_**A/N – **__Little bit of a transistional chapter because something big is coming. In response to a guest reviewer Megajet, yes there will be more elements from Kakuranger. In fact the next chapter will introduce something from that series._

_Also in response to Son of Whitebeard's review to the last chapter, you're not a million miles away, but I'm not saying any more than that._


	11. In Bloom

_Chapter 11 – In Bloom_

_July 1 1995 – Moon Palace_

Lord Zedd sat on his throne gazing down at the Earth many miles away. Ever since he had taken over from Rita Repulsa, he had suffered nothing but a string of failures. He had lost one of his best and most feared warriors and he had been physically disfigured by the rangers. To add to his frustration Rita's father, Master Vile, was on his way to oust him from the leadership position. It was giving him a headache to rival one of Rita Repulsa's. He needed to take drastic action if he was to reclaim his title of the Emperor of Evil and he had just the weapons he needed.

"Goldar", he bellowed, "bring me the Crystals of the Nusiachi".

He didn't receive a response but he knew that his most trusted servant was carrying out his orders. After a few minutes, Goldar strode into the throne room and knelt before his master. In his hands was a large wooden box with Japanese symbols carved onto the lid.

"Here are the crystals my Lord", Goldar said.

"Excellent", Lord Zedd responded as he caressed the top of the box, "this is just what I need".

"If I may speak freely my Lord", Goldar began, keeping his head bowed, "I have heard the legends about the powers these crystals contain. How can we be sure they will follow our orders".

"You dare question me you rattling rust bucket", Lord Zedd bellowed, "I will infuse them with my power, they will show loyalty only to me".

Lord Zedd opened the box to reveal a velvet lined interior. Sitting on the velvet were five crystal flowers in different colours, pink, blue, dark green, orange and purple. He picked up the pink one and inspected it, "Yes, such power". He placed the flower on the floor and did the same with the other four flowers. He charged up his staff and fired energy into the flowers. They glowed with their respective colours and exploded in a flash of flower petals and cherry bloom.

Lord Zedd laughed manically to himself, "The rangers won't know what hit them, soon the universe will tremble at the very mention of the name Lord Zedd again. Then I will be rid of the plague of Master Vile and his rotten offspring".

Goldar said nothing and just stared at the five shadowy figures. If they were as powerful as the legends stated, he would soon have his chance to take his vengeance on the Power Rangers.

_Angel Grove Youth Center_

It was early in the morning down in Angel Grove and the Youth Center wasn't technically open yet. However inside, the gymnastic high beam had been pulled out into the middle of the work out area. Kim was dressed in her gymnastic leotard and she was going through her latest routine. Observing from the bar area were Trini, Aisha and Ernie. The owner of the Youth Center finished mixing three shakes and placed two of them in front of Trini and Aisha.

"Thanks again for opening up early for us Ernie", Trini said.

"Think nothing of it girls", Ernie began, "anything to help a promising young athlete".

"And your best customers", Aisha joked, the others laughed at this and continued to watch Kim. She moved with speed and grace on the beam, completing a forward somersault before turned around at the end of the beam. She let out a deep breath and began the dismount part of her routine. Building up speed down the beam, she performed another front somersault before twisting in the air and landing on the mats perfectly. With her arms stretched skywards she let out a small cheer to herself.

"Woo go Kim", Trini called out as she led the others in a round of applause. Kim smiled as she picked up her towel and wiped the sweat off her face. She pulled on a sweatshirt and sneakers and made her way over to the others.

"That looked fantastic Kim", Ernie commented.

"Thanks but I messed up during the middle part of the routine", Kim sighed.

"Don't be so hard on yourself girl", Aisha added.

"I need to be Aisha", Kim began, "the regional trials are less than two weeks away, it's an important step for me to reach my goal".

The other three looked at each others, Kim had never mentioned a gymnastics related target before, "What goal?" Trini asked.

Kim sighed, "I haven't told anyone this, not even Tommy. Promise me you won't say anything to the others yet". Trini, Aisha and Ernie nodded, so she continued, "I want to compete at the Olympics in Atlanta next year. It's going to be hard for me as I haven't had a proper coach in years. I figured that if I can win the regionals and make to the state championships that the US team will take notice".

"I think that's great", Trini started, "you're the best gymnast I've seen", The other two nodded in agreement.

Kim blushed, "Thanks guys", she turned her head to address Ernie, "thanks again for letting me use the gym before you opened".

"Think nothing of it Kim", Ernie replied, "anything to help a potential member of Team USA".

"Well I'm not there yet Ernie, let me help you pack the equipment up".

"Don't worry about it Kim, you three go and enjoy the rest of the day. And here", he slid a drink across to Kim, "on the house".

"Thanks Ernie", Kim called out and she led the other girls out of the Youth Center. They walked across the car park and towards the park.

"So what are we going to do with the rest of the day?" Aisha asked.

"Well firstly I need a shower because I reek", Kim commented, "how about the going to the lake as it's a nice day".

"Sounds good, I'm heading over to Billy's first", Trini began, "he's got some figures he wants me to look at for a project of his".

"Hmm sure he had", Kim replied with a smile, "I think there's only one figure he wants to check out".

Trini slapped Kim on the arm, "Don't be crude Kim", she and Aisha broke out into a fit of giggles.

As they were laughing, Kim suddenly stopped walking and looked around. The others stopped as well and looked back at the pink ranger, "Is everything all right?" Aisha asked.

"I dunno", Kim responded pensively, "I thought I heard something". The sound of high pitched laughed echoed across the park and the three girls looked around for the source of the sound. "You heard that too didn't you?" Kim asked the others, they nodded back in agreement.

"Yeah but where did it come from", Aisha added as her eyes scanned the park.

The sound of laugher rang out again, much louder this time. Flower petals began falling on to the girls, only a few to begin with but gradually more began to rain down on them.

"This is too creepy", Trini commented as the trio huddled closer together. A loud explosion knocked the girls off their feet and they fell into a heap on the floor. As they struggled to sit up they saw five shadows in the smoke cloud in front of them.

As he smoke cleared, they saw five feminine figures in grey mini dresses. They were wearing black calf length boots and a grey helmet. Their faces were obscured by a coloured scarf, each one had a different colour. The one in the front had a pink scarf and the ones flanking her had a blue, green, orange and purple scarf. Even though you could only see their eyes, they could see that these strangers were oriental. Perhaps the most worrying aspect for their appearance was the swords strapped to their back.

Kim, Aisha and Trini slowly stood up and stared at the new comers, "What no hello?" Kim called out sarcastically.

The one with the pink scarf snorted with laugher, "So you share my colour, what a disappointment", she called out.

The girls stiffened at this comment, somehow these strangers knew that Kim was the pink ranger. Deciding to feint ignorance, Kim called out, "I think you've gotten the wrong people".

"We'll see", the one in front said. She indicated to the one's wearing the orange and green scarf, "Yuri, Jun you take the yellows, I've got miss pink here". Without warning and with great speed they attacked the trio.

It was clear the mysterious warriors were highly skilled in martial arts. Yuri unleashed a barrage of kicked on Aisha that knocked the yellow ranger on her back in a matter of seconds. Jun easily dodged an attempt roundhouse kick from Trini and landed one of her own. Trini staggered backwards but didn't fall. She lined up a spin kick but Jun easily avoided this and almost in one fluid motion she hit Trini in the back, sending her falling to the ground.

Kim tried using her unorthodox gymnastics based offence on the pink warrior but it didn't faze her at all. She grabbed Kim by the throat and lifted her off the ground. Kim struggled to break free but the grip her captor had was too tight. With a dismissive laugh, Kim was thrown across the park and she landed on top of her friends.

"These are the famous Power Rangers, what a joke", Jun taunted.

"Yeah I didn't even break a sweat, did you Sakura", Yuri addressed the one in pink.

"Not even warmed up yet", Sakura added as the three fell back in line with the others.

Kim rubbed the back of her head as she untangled herself from her friends, "Are you ok?"

"Other than wounded pride yeah", Trini replied.

"Trini go back to the Command Center, alert Zordon and the others. Kim and I will try and hold them off", Aisha added.

Trini nodded and hit the teleport button on her communicator and she disappeared in a column of grey light. The two rangers slowly stood up and faced off against their opponents. "Shall we take this up a level Aisha", Kim called over to her friend. Aisha nodded and they both swung their right arm behind their backs, "It's morphin time", Kim called.

"Pink ranger power"

"Yellow ranger power"

The two girls morphed and drew their ninja swords. Sakura just shook her head and laughed, "Neat trick, you're not the only ones who can do that".

The five rival ninjas thrust their arms out straight to their sides and then brought their hand together in front of their chests. "Nusiachi power", they all called and in a burst of flower petals they transformed into power suits of their own. The arms, legs and helmets were the same colour as their scarves. They now wearing knee high black boots and elbow length black gloves. The body of the suits were a black leotard with a white V shape starting from their shoulders and stopping mid chest. The helmets were now full face covering, complete with black visors.

"Feared across the ancient world, imprisoned for centuries. The Flowery Nusiachi Squadron stands before you". Sakura called out.

"Nice suits", Aisha called out sarcastically.

"Shame they make your butts look big", Kim added.

"Childish taunts", Sakura replied simply. She made a gesture with her arms and shot a blast of petals at the rangers. They struck their suits and exploded on contact knocking the rangers over.

"Ok now I'm pissed", Aisha called as she got up off the floor. She used her ninja streak to attack Sakura but to her surprise the pink Nusiachi did the same, turning into a pink streak. The two streaks of colour clashed with each other a few times before Aisha was thrown across the park by Sakura.

"Fireball strike", Kim called and summoned a ball of fire in her hands. She threw the ball at the blue Nusiachi, but she just pulled out her sword and sliced the fireball in half. The blue warrior charged and Kim and slashed her multiples times with her sword. Kim's suit took the brunt of the impacts but each blow still stung. She too was thrown across the park and landed next to Aisha.

"You dishonour ninja's everywhere with your skills", the blue Nusiachi taunted.

"Easy Remi", Sakura called across, "save your fire for more worthy opponents".

Just then five flashes of light appeared beside Kim and Aisha. It was the others rangers and surprisingly they had bought Ninjor with them.

"Are you both ok", Tommy asked.

"I'll be sore tomorrow", Kim replied, "what's Ninjor doing here".

"He was at the Command Center when we arrived, said he knew who these newcomers were", Tommy responded.

"That's right Tommy and I thought I had seen the last of them", Ninjor called out. His gaze hadn't left the Nusiachi, "It's been a while Sakura", he addressed the leader, "Remi, Jun, Yuri, Mika" he said to the other Nusiachi in turn.

"Well, well Ninjor. Still fat and blue I see", Sakura replied.

Ninjor chose not to reply directly to the taunt, "Last time I saw you five was Japan seven hundred years ago".

"Yes we really need to catch up, that's pocket dimension you trapped us in wasn't very comfortable. It didn't even have complimentary towels".

"I'll raise it with management", Ninjor responded sarcastically.

"I see you're still training teenagers", Mika called out, "didn't work out well last time".

Ninjor stiffened at this comment, it bought up bad memories of his last encounter with the Nusiachi. "What do they mean Ninjor", Adam asked.

"Seven hundred years ago the Nusiachi were brining death and destruction to Japan, just to prove they were the greatest warriors in the world". Ninjor replied.

"Which we are", Jun called out.

"You're definitely the rudest", Ninjor shouted back, "to defeat them I called upon five of my best students. I succeeded in imprisoning the Nusiachi for all eternity but at the cost of my students lives. For my failure to keep them safe I retreated to the Desert of Despair".

"Boring", Yuri interrupted, "I've waited seven hundred years for my revenge".

"We all have", Sakura added, "what do you say Ninjor, for old times sake".

Ninjor nodded and began to advance on the Nusiachi, "We'll help you", Tommy called out.

"No", Ninjor commanded, "I must finish what I started alone".

For a warrior of his size, Ninjor moved extremely quickly and knocked down Jun and Mika with his sword. Remi and Yuri charged at Ninjor with a furious battle cry and tried to strike him at the same time. Ninjor parried both attacks and sliced each of the Nusiachi in quick succession and they fell to the ground.

"Just you and me Sakura", Ninjor said.

Sakura didn't say anything and starting attacking Ninjor with vicious blows from her sword. Ninjor was being pushed back by the assault but his guard remained strong. He was so focused on the pink Nusiachi's attack that he failed to notice that Jun and Mika had gotten up and were creeping up behind him. They slashed him across his back and sent the ninja master to the ground.

"Ninjor, no", Tommy shouted, he powered up his ninja sword, "snow strike". He sent his elemental attack at the Nusiachi but Sakura easily parried it away.

"Stay out of this", she screeched and blasted the rangers with more of her explosive petal attack. The ranger fell to the floor, their suits smoking from the assault.

The Nusiachi closed in menacingly around Ninjor and Remi kicked his sword away, "Finally revenge it ours".

"Now no one will doubt that we are the greatest ninja's who ever lived", Mika added.

Sakura knelt down and stared at Ninjor through the visor of her helmet, "Time for you to suffer the same fate you inflicted on us". She stood up and moved her name rapidly, "Nippo, power of imprisonment". A blue jar appeared in her hands and began sucking Ninjor inside. He tried to fight against the pull by tearing at the grass but it was no use. Ninjor disappeared inside the jar and the lid was secured in place.

The Nusiachi powered down from their battle forms and turned to face the rangers. They were slowly rising to their feet but the beating their opponents had inflicted was clearly taking its toll. "You're brave Power Rangers I'll give you that but you're not at our level. I suggest you stay out of our way", Sakura taunted. With a giggle from her fellow ninja's, they disappeared in a flash of smoke.

The rangers fell to their knees and their morphs gave out on them, returning them to their civilian forms. They were bruised and beaten from the defeat the Nusiachi had inflicted on them.

"I can't believe we lost Ninjor", Tommy choked out.

"They were too strong", Rocky added, "I've never felt anything like that".

"We'd better get back to the Command Center, Zordon needs to know about this". Billy said to the group. They nodded but stayed on their knees, they didn't have the energy to stand. Their spirit were severely damaged, not only had they lost the battle, Ninjor had been taken prisoner. Things look bleak and they needed to regroup and recharge. They pushed a button on their communicator and disappeared in a flash of coloured light.

When they had left, a figure jumped out of a nearby tree. He was wearing a black leather suit that was trimmed with the colour amber. He was wearing a ninja style mask over his face and he had a red and amber colour staff strapped to his back. "The Nusiachi are real", he commented to himself, "looks like I'll need to accelerate mine and Omega's plan". He looked across the park and ninja streaked across the ground in a flash of amber.

_**A/N – **__For those of you who follow Super Sentai, you will recognise the Flowery Kunoichi Team from Kakuranger. Having read a number of fanfictions over the years, I can't recall any who included the Kunoichi. I've changed their backstory (which you'll see in the next chapter), so they're not originally cats nor are they part of a harem for Master Vile. I see them more as independent agents, a little bit like Deker in Samurai, they're not interested in taking over the world they just want a fight._

_Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter, please keep them coming. _


	12. Wanna Be Startin' Something

_Chapter 12 – Wanna Be Startin' Something_

_July 4 1995 – Angel Grove Warehouse District_

Independence Day is usually a day of celebration. It's a time to be with family and if possible enjoy a good fireworks display. Unfortunately for the rangers, the only fireworks they were experiencing were the sparks flying off their suits. For the fourth day in a row, the Nusiachi Squad had attacked the city and called out the Power Rangers. For the fourth day in a row, the five female warriors were handing a severe beating to the Angel Grove teens.

Tommy grunted in pain as he struggled to get up from the latest attack. Even though the suits protected them from serious injury, it didn't stop him or the other rangers from feeling each slice from the Nusiachi's razor petal attack. Slowly the white ranger got to his feet and pointed his ninja sword at the rival ninjas. Sakura, the leader of the group, just rocked her head back and laughed, "Haven't you taken enough punishment for one day? Face it white ranger, you and you're friends aren't in our league".

"We want Ninjor back", Tommy stated simply, "How about you and me, one on one".

Sakura thought about this for a moment before nodded her head at her fellow ninjas. They slowly backed away and left their leader to take on the white ranger. Surprisingly Sakura dropped her sword to the ground, "Tell you what Tommy, I'll give you an advantage".

Tommy's handed tightened on the hilt of the blade and he charged at the warrior in pink. Just when it looked like he was going to get a clean swing at her, Sakura dodged out the way and pushed Tommy to the ground as he ran past. Frustrated, Tommy tried again but he couldn't land a hit on Sakura.

"Pathetic Tommy", she taunted and with a swift kick, Tommy was knocked to the ground again.

"I won't give up", Tommy called out as he stood up. He powered up his ninja sword with his elemental power, "Snow strike", he called and launched the energy blast at Sakura. It looked like it had hit the target as Sakura's form disappeared in the explosion. When the dust cleared though, on the ground was Sakura's and the other Nusiachi's battle suits, however, they were filled with straw like a scarecrow.

Tommy looked around but he couldn't see the Nusiachi anywhere. The other rangers slowly approached their leader, also apprehensive about their opponent's sudden disappearance.

"Is that it, did we win?" Kim asked.

"I'm not sure", Tommy replied.

Suddenly a powerful blast knocked the six rangers to the ground. As they lay face down in the dirt, they heard the voice of Sakura taunting them, "The ninja art of replacement, if you were even half decent ninjas you would have known that".

"Shall we finish them?" Remi, the blue Nusiachi, asked.

"Why not, I grow weary of them", she responded. She moved her arms out in front of her and called, "Nusiachi razor petals". The powerful strike flew towards the rangers, however, it was intercepted by a amber streak. The blast was deflected back to the Nusiachi and they fell to the ground.

Both the rangers and the Nusiachi looked up at the newcomer. He was wearing a leather ninja style suit with an amber trim, together with a full face mask. In front of him was an amber and black shield that was crackling with amber energy. The mystery ninja converted the shield into a staff and pointed it at the Nusiachi, "That could've really hurt someone", he taunted.

"This doesn't concern you thunder ninja", Sakura called out.

"Now that's where you're wrong", he replied. The ninja thrust his hand into the air and called out, "power of thunder". A stream of amber energy flew out to the Nusiachi and brought them to their knees.

The thunder ninja, as he had been identified, approached the rangers, "Quickly let's go, ninja power of disappearance". A smoke screen covered the battlefield and when the smoke had cleared, the rangers had gone.

"Damn, they got away", Yuri cried.

"No matter, this makes it more interesting", Sakura replied. She and the other Nusiachi then disappeared in a cloud of smoke of their own.

The rangers and the mystery ninja landed in the park, the ranger hit the ground with a thud, exhausted from the battle. Their rescuer checked the area to make sure the Nusiachi hadn't following them. He then turned to the rangers, "I think we lost them".

Tommy's hand rubbed the back of his helmet as he slowly sat up, "Who are you?"

"A friend", he replied simply, "there will be time for explanations but first I need to give you something". He reached into his robes and pulled out an old looking scroll and passed it over to Tommy. The white ranger looked over the parchment and went to open it, "Don't open it here, I don't want ninja secrets falling into the wrong hands".

"How do you know we're the right hands", Kim asked.

"Because I've been watching you for some time Kim", he threw his hands up, "yes I do know who you are, all of you". He paused to let this sink in before continuing, "The scroll is a teaching manual, it'll let you learn some of the ninja tricks you've seen the Nusiachi perform". He reached back into his uniform and pulled out a piece of paper, "Study it and practice the skills and meet me at this address in three days and leave your other friends behind". He pulled down his left sleeve to reveal a wrist mounted computer and with a push of a button, he was gone.

The rangers didn't know what to say, eventually Adam spoke up, "Are we going to go".

"Depends what the scroll says", Tommy replied, "come on let go" and with that the rangers teleported away.

_Angel Grove Industrial District – Three Days Later_

The rangers arrived at the address the mystery ninja had given them but they were confused. They were standing in front of an old cardboard box factory that looked like it hadn't been used for years. They were hesitant to follow through with the meeting, however, the scroll they had been given had been exactly as described. Each of them had practiced hard over the last few days and they had gotten good at some of the techniques.

"Is this the right place?" Aisha asked.

"It's what's written down", Tommy replied.

"I'm getting some serious déjà vu from our first meeting with Aimi and the others", Kim added.

"Me too and look how that turned out", Tommy said before walking through the front door. Inside they were slight surprised, instead of an open space, they were in a small receiving area. In front of a polished steel door was a small camera. They heard a noise as it moved down to see who was there. There was a buzzing noise and the door opened.

Carefully they stepped through into the main part of the warehouse. It was completely deserted, except for a light in the far corner. As they approached the lit up area, they saw an unmade bed and a large screen with a computer in front of it. Around the screen were a fridge, cooker and microwave, it looked like someone lived here.

"I wasn't sure if you would come", a voice said from the shadows. The mystery ninja stepped forward into the light, he was dressed in his ninja uniform complete with mask. "Welcome to my home, I promised you answers and I will give them to you, start with my identity". He reached up and pulled off his mask. The rangers gasped when they saw who it was.

"Mr Bentley, you're a ninja?" Kim exclaimed.

Marcus nodded, "Indeed I am Kim". He threw his mask onto the computer before continuing, "I trained at the Thunder Ninja academy up until my sixteenth birthday. Unfortunately the rules and ninja lifestyle wasn't really for me so I ran away. I also know that your government friends did a background search on me. They won't find anything as my real name is Marcus Omino".

"I'm not sure I understand, why the fake name and how did you become our teacher?" Rocky asked.

"All in good time", Marcus responded, "my father is the sensei at the Thunder Academy. I changed my surname to remove that link to my past". He drew a deep breath before continuing, "The academy doesn't take too lightly to deserters, so I'm on the run from them". He paused to grab a photograph from his makeshift desk. He showed the rangers the picture, "Two years ago this man found me, said he needed my help to save the world".

"That's Omega", Aisha gasped.

"So you've met him?"

"Once or twice", Tommy replied sarcastically.

"Yes he is a pain in the ass isn't he", Marcus laughed. "He gave me some tech from the future, like this wrist mounted computer", he pulled down his sleeve to show the rangers the device, "got me a job at the High School and told me to watch over the students. Eventually he revealed that you six and your three predecessors were important to the future and needed to be protected at all costs".

"Are you even a teacher?" Billy asked.

Marcus laughed, "Technically not but you can't say you haven't learned anything from me. I always thought I could be a sensei at the academy one day. Sadly my father didn't agree with me".

The rangers nodded at the explanation but didn't say anything, they were still surprised that their teacher was a renegade ninja. Marcus used the pause to activate the screen, which displayed the Nusiachi Squad. "The Nusiachi were thought to be nothing more than a legend, a ninja bogeyman to keep children in line. The story goes that the five were members of prominent clans in Japan but their gender meant they were barred from battle".

"Figures", Kim snorted.

"They trained in the ways of the ninja and defeated every opponent they faced, all the time keeping their gender hidden. Eventually they were found out and executed simply for the crime of being female ninja".

"That's terrible", Adam said.

"By our standards yes, but times were different back then", Marcus continued. "A year to the day since their execution their spirit rose and they took their vengeance on those that wronged them. For the next two hundred years they bought havoc to Japan until a legendary ninja warrior imprisoned them".

"Ninjor?" Tommy asked.

Marcus nodded, "Until a few days ago I thought that the Nusiachi and Ninjor were just myths, apparently not".

"What about the scroll you gave us, where did that from?" Billy asked.

"During my travels I found the remains of some of the old academies. Until a hundred years ago there were numerous academies dedicated to different elements. Sadly only two remain, the thunder academy and the wind academy, this itself is an amalgamation of the old air, water and earth schools. The scroll is all that remains of the fire academy", he turned to face Kim, "sadly I couldn't find anything specific to your element".

"No worries, I think I've gotten the basics down", Kim replied.

"Well that's what I need to find out", Marcus responded, "to defeat the Nusiachi, you will need to be the best you can be. I will teach you what I can but you will mostly be learning from scrolls like this".

"We've been practicing with the one you gave us", Tommy began, "I think we've got a better chance against the Nusiachi now".

Almost on cue, the rangers communicators went off. They huddled together as Tommy answered the call, "We read you Zordon"

"Tommy, the Nusiachi are back in the park. You and the others will need to face them again", Zordon's voice said from the communicator.

"Looks like we're about to find out, I'll be watching from here. We can talk about your future training later", Marcus said.

Tommy and the other rangers nodded and teleported away to the park. Marcus went to the computer to access cameras from the battle site, hoping to get a good view of the fight.

"Is everything proceeding as planned", a voice called out from the darkness. He jumped in shock before turning to face the voice.

"Dammit Omega I'm going to put a bloody bell on you one of these day", he called out to the man from the future.

Omega stepped into the light, "I apologise", he said with a nod.

Knowing he wouldn't get much more of an apology, he decided to move on, "I think they took the news well, with some extra training and their ranger powers they should be able to neutralise the Nusiachi".

"The interference of the Nusiachi was not foreseen", Omega replied.

"It may be the timeline trying to compensate for your meddling", Marcus began, "I've always said that maybe time is meant to run its course and created your present".

Omega inclined his head slightly, "And yet you still help me".

Marcus smiled, "Well if the end of the world is coming, I want to at least go down fighting".

"I do not understand your logic".

Marcus clasped his hand on Omega shoulder, "And you never will my friend". He caught sight of the battle on the screen, "Looks like they're quick learners", he commented as he and Omega moved closer to the screen.

In the park, the rangers were using some of their new techniques to put up a better fight against the Nusiachi. Each ranger took on one of the Nusiachi each, except for Tommy and Kim, who battled Sakura together. They had learned that even though their elements were opposite each other, they could combine together to form a powerful duo.

Sakura was frustrated, yet exhilarated at the same time. It had been several centuries since she and the Nusiachi had faced a challenge like this. She wasn't used to losing though and she poured up her frustration into each swing of her sword. She charged her sword with some of her power and used it to repel the two rangers away from her. With a swift roundhouse kick, Sakura knocked Kim to the floor. She then used this distraction to strike Tommy across the stomach and chest with her sword. Tommy was knocked to the ground alongside the pink ranger and grasped his chest in pain.

Sakura used the pause to see how her team was getting on. The rangers were putting up a better fight but slowly, the Nusiachi were coming out on top. The female ninjas regrouped together and faced off against the all the rangers. "You've performed better this time rangers, but you will still be defeated.

The Nusiachi all drew on their powers and fired off a string of razor petals at the rangers. The squad laughed as the dust settled, confident they had defeated the rangers this time. This time though their laugher was stopped by the sight of six ranger suits on the ground filled with straw. "The art of disappearance, but how?" Jun exclaimed.

Before she or the other Nusiachi could continue, they were struck in the back by the rangers ninja sword. They rolled around in the dirt and glared with hate filled eyes through their visors.

"Oh yeah, you're not the only ones who can do ninja tricks", Rocky cried out.

"Quickly, everyone unleash their elemental attacks", Tommy called. The six rangers powered up their swords and sent a multi-coloured blast at their opponents. The attack hit its target and knocked the Nusiachi back and forced their battle suits to power down. All five Nusiachi were on their hands and knees, struggling for breath.

"We lost?" Yuri asked with a confused voice.

Sakura ground her hands into the dirt in frustration and anger, "You may have won this battle rangers, but you will not win the war". A flurry of petals surrounded them and they disappeared.

The rangers celebrated their first victory over the Nusiachi, however, Tommy wasn't feeling as enthusiastic the others. They had a new ally and trainer but it was another person who had wormed their way into the rangers circle by deceiving them. He was beginning to wonder if he could trust anyone outside of the others rangers, Zordon and Alpha. He decided not to dwell on these thoughts too much but could he ignore them forever.

_**A/N – **__Uh oh, I think Tommy is getting a bit paranoid. The character of Marcus has gone through several rethinks over the last few months. Initially he played a big part in this story and all future ones. But as I read back over some of my plans, the more I thought he sounded like a Mary Sue. So he's been retooled into their own personal ninja trainer._

_A bit more Nusiachi backstory, essentially they're spirit who can take on human form. That will become important later on. Just to address Son of Whitebeard directly, I hope this chapter answers your question about the Nusiachi. _


	13. Stranger In A Strange Land

_Chapter 13 – Stranger In A Strange Land_

_July 19 1995 – The Bunker_

As part of the alliance between the Power Rangers and the agency, each week a representative from each side met as part of an information sharing exercise. Today it was the turn of Tommy and Kris to participate. The respective team leaders were not the best of friends, in fact it often seemed like they were about two sentences away from descending into a brawl. They tried to keep it as civil as possible for the good of the team but the underlying tension was often palpable. On the agenda today was the rangers ongoing ninja training.

"The team are progressing well with the new training regime", Tommy began. "All of us have now perfected the ninja streak and the ninja art of replacement and disappearance. We've been able to acquire more teaching material to help myself and Adam with their respective elements".

Kris nodded in acknowledgement, "How's that going?"

"Slowly", Tommy sighed, "control over winter and darkness are amongst the hardest to learn. It would help it there were still people alive who were skilled in those elements already".

Kris took a few notes on his pad before asking his next question, "And how are you personally Tommy?"

The white ranger was surprised by this question and arched an eyebrow, "I'm not sure what you mean"

"Well you've never been the biggest fan of our arrangement, now we're a few months in how do you feel it's going?"

Tommy contemplated this question for a few moments before responding, "In the spirit of honesty I'm still not fully sold but we seem to be operating well. I have my reservations about how long it will last", he paused briefly, "and I think you do too".

Kris lent back in his chair, "Its not my job to speculate or decide on these things", he replied cryptically. Before Tommy had a chance to pick up on that, Kris changed the subject, "It's your turn with the questions".

"I only got one, any more news about the search into Marcus Bentley?"

"Yeah a little bit", Kris replied, "according to a file Xander was able to locate he's done a few things that were questionable but nothing illegal". Kris slid a manila folder across the table, "apparently he was born Marcus Omino, bounced around the world but he hasn't got a criminal record"

Tommy nodded, he didn't want to share the secret that Marcus was a thunder ninja. If this was all the information that the agency could come up with, apparently Omega had done a good job as

erasing him from public and government records.

Kris nodded, "Well unless there's anything else, that concludes this meeting".

Tommy got up from his chair and gave nod to Kris before hurrying to the elevator. He was eager to get out of the building, he always felt uneasy in The Bunker's meeting room. It felt too much like an interrogation room for his taste. As he exited the building, he let the warm sun hit his face. Angel Grove was going through an exceptionally hot period of weather. The rest of the team were at the lake making the most of the day and Tommy intended to join them as soon as possible.

As he began the walk back to his car, he noticed a girl on the opposite side of the street. She was tall with long blonde hair and she had a holdall over her shoulder. She was wearing cream shorts and a strappy pink top. She also looked incredibly lost. Sensing this Tommy crossed the street to try and help, "Excuse me miss, you look a little lost".

The girl turned around to face him, "Oh yes I am, I trying to find the gym that supposed to be around here", she answered, Tommy could tell from her accent that she wasn't from America.

"You must mean the Gym & Juice Bar", Tommy replied, "it's not far from here. My car's just across the street, I can give you a lift if you want".

"That would be great thank you", she replied.

As they across back over the street, Tommy asked, "I can tell from your accent that you're not from around here".

The girl laughed, "I've moved from Sydney, Australia. I've only been in the country a few days".

"I've always wanted to visit Australia", Tommy replied, "something about the wide open spaces appeals to me".

"I'm more of a water and beach person myself", she responded. The girl held out her hand to Tommy, "I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself, my name's Katherine Hillard, but my friends call me Kat".

Tommy shook her hand, "I'm Tommy Oliver, hey if you like the water I'm meeting my friends at the lake later. You're more than welcome to join us".

Kat smiled, "Thanks Tommy I might take you up on that".

Just then half a dozen Doros Soldiers and one of Rita and Zedd's monsters appeared in front of them. The monster was a humanoid crocodile and he was carrying a sword in the shape of a fountain pen.

"What's the hell is that?" Kat screamed.

"Kat get somewhere safe, I'll hold them off", Tommy called out.

"No Tommy I can't leave you here", she replied.

"Humans I am Inciserator", the monster called out, "and I'm here to prove that the pen is mightier than the sword. I'll start with you first blondie", he aimed his weapon at Kat and fired off an energy blast.

"Kat, no", Tommy cried and pushed Kat out of the way. He was hit by the ball of energy and he collapsed to the ground in pain. Tommy rolled himself onto his front and then hauled himself onto his knees. He stared at the Inciserator with anger in his eyes as it laughed at his pain.

"That's worked better than planned, see you around white ranger", Inciserator called out and he and the Doros teleported away.

Tommy stood up and checked to make sure that the monster had gone. As he was looking around he noticed that Kat was nowhere to be seen. "Kat you can come out now", he called out, but there was no answer. She had obviously fled in terror from the monster, "great that's another friend Rita and Zedd have cost us", he commented to himself. "Better contact Zordon", he bought his communicator up to his mouth, "Zordon come in", but there was no answer. He tried again but still no response from his communicator. Deciding that it might have been damaged in the blast, Tommy got into his car and took off to the lake to track down his friends.

_Angel Grove Lake_

Tommy parked up his car and set off in search for the other rangers. It didn't take him long to find Kim, Billy and Trini sitting on one of the benches in the shade. He ran up to the trio, "Guys we've got trouble", he began and tried to give Kim and kiss. He was surprised when she quickly pulled away and pushed him in the chest. "Ow, Kim what was that for?"

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Kim asked.

"I'm Tommy", he replied in confusion, "your boyfriend".

"I think I would remember if I had a boyfriend", Kim replied.

Tommy didn't know what to think, it was like Kim didn't even recognise him. He turned to Billy and Trini, "Guys what's going on?"

"I think you must have mistaken us for someone else", Trin began.

"It is a hot day, have you been in the sun too long?" Billy added.

"Come on guys this isn't funny", Tommy said, panic was starting to creep into his voice. At this point Jason appeared and to Tommy's surprise Zack was following him. Tommy stood up in surprise, "Zack? What are you doing here?"

Zack pointed at Tommy in confusion, "I'm sorry who's this clown?"

Tommy looked at the group, or some reason they didn't recognise him, "It must be a side effect of the monster", he muttered to himself

The group overheard Tommy's comment and looked between each other nervously. Jason stepped forward and addressed Tommy directly, "Look man I don't know who you are but I think you should leave".

No wanting to cause a scene, Tommy muttered out a quick apology and left the group behind. He took shelter beside a tree, out of their line of sight. Whatever the monster had done, it had cut off his connection to the Command Center. It had also caused his fellow rangers to forget about. What he didn't understand was why Jason, Trini and Zack were still rangers and not Rocky, Adam and Aisha.

The ranger teens left their bench and starting walking away from the beach and through the park. Using his newly mastered ninja stealth, Tommy followed them at a reasonable distance. After a few minutes, he spotted Incsierator and the Doros Soldiers. Jason and the others did as well and set off to engage the monster.

"What are those blue things?" he heard Kim ask.

"I'm not sure", Billy replied, "but if Rita sent them they must be bad news".

"Alright guys, it's morphin time", Jason called.

"Mastodon"

"Pterodactyl"

"Triceratops"

"Sabre-toothed Tiger"

"Tyrannosaurus"

Tommy watched the five original rangers morph using the original power coins. He was confused as they had been destroyed in the fight with Rito Revolto. The only conclusion Tommy could draw was that he had travelled back in time to before he came to Angel Grove. He heard the sound of explosions and saw that his friends were in trouble. The Doros were stronger than putties and they wouldn't have fought a monster created by Rita and Zedd before.

Tommy sprinted across the park just as a Doros was about to stab Kim in the stomach. He kicked the footsoldier away and stood protectively in front of the other rangers.

"Get out of here, it's not safe", Jason called out.

Tommy turned his head around, "Don't worry bro, I've got this". He hoped that his powers still worked, otherwise he was about to look silly, "Its morphin time, white ranger power". He felt the familiar surge of morphing energy and he was ecstatic that he could still morph.

"Another ranger?" he heard Kim say.

Tommy pulled out his ninja sword and with a burst of white energy, he quickly eliminated all of the Doros. Using his ninja streak, he struck the monster with several slashing in quick succession. The monster struggled to get up, "Rita and Zedd aren't going to like this", it said before it teleported away.

Tommy turned around to face the other rangers, "I need to see Zordon", he said simply.

The other rangers looked at Jason, the red ranger silently agreed to Tommy request and grabbed his arm, before teleporting away.

_Command Center_

Zordon and Alpha listened the white ranger's story, how he had been attacked by the monster and how his friends now didn't recognise him. He told them his ranger story, from getting the green ranger powers, then the white ranger and now the white ninja powers. "The conclusion I've come to is that I've travelled in time".

"That is a possibly white ranger", Zordon replied, "it's currently July 19 1995".

Tommy was surprised, "But that's the same date". He paused for thought before addressing the group, "How long have you been fighting Rita and Zedd for?"

"Just under three years", Jason replied, "but I don't know who this Lord Zedd guy is".

Something wasn't adding up for Tommy, no Lord Zedd but Rita was still around. Also the rangers had been fighting for the same length of time as the rangers Tommy knew. He was pulled from his thoughts by a beep from the computer. Alpha removed the read out and scanned the results, "Ay yi yi yi, it's more serious that we thought".

"What's wrong Alpha?" Billy asked.

"The energy that struck Tommy caused him to be erased form history. It won't be long before he disappears completely", Alpha exclaimed.

A light bulb went off in Tommy's head, "That's why you don't remember me. Also without my Dragonzord you didn't have enough fire power to completely defeat Rita so Lord Zedd didn't need to take over from her".

"It's true that we are evenly matched", Billy added, "Rita's changed tactics over the years, we're more involved in a war of nerves. Rita doesn't really send many monsters anymore but uses her magic to try and manipulate us and those around us".

The blue ranger was interrupted by the Command Center's alarms. The rangers saw in the viewing globe that Inciserator was back and he was giant sized.

"We need to stop him", Jason began.

"I'm coming too, I'm not sure if the dino zords can stop him", Tommy added.

"Do you a zord here", Trini asked.

"Technically my animal spirit is my zord", Tommy paused, "but alone I don't think it'll be strong enough".

Jason placed his hand on Tommy's shoulder, "We'll try and beat it with the Megazord, if we need you we'll call".

Tommy hesitated but he knew Jason was right, the Megazord would be more powerful that his Falconzord alone, but not by much. Reluctantly, Tommy nodded in agreement.

The other rangers gathered their helmets, "Back to action", Jason called and they teleported away. Tommy stood and watched the battle on the viewing globe. As he thought, the monster was too powerful for the Dinozords. He clenched his hands in frustration as he watched the Megazord get knocked down again and again.

Just then he had a thought and turned to face Zordon, "Zordon what happened to the green power coin?"

"Rita tried to use it to create an evil ranger but she couldn't find anyone suitable. Fortunately we were able to recover it from her", Zordon replied.

Tommy's ears pricked up, "Wait you have the coin?"

"Indeed Tommy but I know what you're thinking. Due it's time spent in evil hands it doesn't have much power left""

"As long as I can summon the Dragonzord, we can combine them and Titanus and form the Ultrazord". Tommy replied

"And when the monster's defeated, time will be restored", Alpha finished. Tommy nodded in acknowledgement. The robot pushed a button on the console and a slot opened. Inside sat the green power on a small velvet cushion. Tommy powered down from his white ranger powers and picked up the coin. He felt a familiar feeling as he held the coin in his hand. He pulled out his morpher and replaced the Falcon ninja coin with the green power coin.

"Fingers crossed", Tommy began, "Its morphin time, Dragonzord". For the second time today Tommy was pleased that the morph had worked and for the first time in months, he was the green ranger again.

"It worked", Tommy exclaimed, "time to get that monster". He touched his hand to his belt and teleported away.

_Battle site_

Tommy arrived and the Megazord was in bad shape, he was sure that it couldn't take another hit. Quickly had pulled out the Dragon Dagger and bought it to the lips on the helmet, "Everything I've tried has worked today, let's hope you're still out there old friend". He began to play the summoning tune for Dragonzord and prayed that the zord was still active. After a long pause, he heard the familiar screech of the Dragonzord and saw him lumbering towards the monster. Tommy played another tune and the Dragonzord fired missiles from its fingers that knocked the monster away from the Megazord.

"Tommy is that you?" he heard Jason asked in his helmet.

"Yeah it's me", Tommy began, "look I don't know long I have until I disappear. You need to call for Titanus, it can combine with the Megazord and the Dragonzord. It should give you enough power to beat Inciserator".

"What will happen to you when we win?" the red ranger asked.

"Hopefully time will be restored and none of this would have happened", he replied.

There was a pause before Jason responded, "Ok good luck, bro".

Tommy smiled, even though this version of Jason didn't know him, he still called him by his nickname. In addition for the first time in months he felt comfortable. Everything was simple, fight monster, go home, repeat the next day. No secret government agency and no boring meetings to endure.

Tommy watched as the Dragonzord started to change and sat on top of the shoulders of the Megazord. He then saw the sorely missed sight of Titanus rolling onto the battlefield. The zord came together to form the Ultrazord. The gargantuan zord unleashed all of is fire power on Inciserator, who collapsed to the ground and exploded.

"Yes we did it", Tommy exclaimed before he felt a sudden and massive pain in his head. He gripped the side of his helmet before the world around him went black.

_Angel Grove Financial District_

When Tommy came to, his eyes focused on the helmet of the pink ranger. To the other side he saw Kat's face looking over him. "Tommy are you ok?"

He rubbed his head, "Yeah what happened?"

"A monster attacked us and you saved me from his attack but you were hit instead. It knocked you out but luckily the Power Rangers here saved us", Kat explained as she grasped Tommy's hand

"Don't worry miss, we'll take it from here", Kim cut across sharply in front of Kat.

Kat nodded, "I'm just glad you're ok, we'll meet up later Tommy". The blonde grabbed her bag and walked off down the street.

Tommy slowly got to his feet, "Guys have I got a story to tell you".

"I hope you'll explain who the friendly blonde was", Kim said icily.

Tommy kissed the top of Kim's helmet, "Jealous Kim?"

She folded her arms across her chest, "No", she said abruptly.

Tommy smiled. Kim wasn't really jealous, he knew she was just acting. "Come on let's go to the Command Center. I only want to tell this story once". The rangers hit the teleport button and disappeared into the sky.

_**A/N – **__I think the ending feels a bit rushed but I couldn't think of another way to end it. The chapter gave me an idea for a potential story expanding on the "Tommy never arrived" idea. Maybe when I've completed this one I can write it as a mini story. The use of the green power coin came to me as I was writing, it's good to see the Dragonzord again but it was a one off. Time has been reset to what it should be._

_Also I'd like to add that Kat is not under Rita's spell here, it was a pure coincidence she was there. She may not be under her spell at all in this story...time will tell. _


	14. The Frayed Ends Of Sanity

_Chapter 14 – The Frayed Ends Of Sanity_

_August 3 1995 – Ninja Training Warehouse_

It had been about a month since Marcus Bentley had started training the rangers in the ninja arts and so far he was extremely impressed. They had picked up a number of new skills that would normally take a student at the academy several months to learn. The Nusiachi were formidable opponents but he was quietly confident that the teens would come out on top next time. He was particularly impressed with Billy, unlike the other rangers who had trained in various athletic disciplines, the blue ranger had none of their experience. Billy had been the first to master the techniques Marcus had taught them and he was excelling in his elemental training. This was despite the fact that Marcus had no knowledge of the water ninja style or the wind academy in general.

Marcus had been debating whether to seek out the wind ninja academy to help Billy, Aisha and Rocky learn their style. In the limited interaction he had with Sensei Watanabe, he seemed a very fair man. The fact that Marcus was wanted by the thunder academy for desertion wouldn't stop Sensei Watanabe from assisting he thought. On the other hand there was no love lost between the two schools. Any wind ninja would love to get one over a thunder ninja and turning Marcus over would certainly do that.

The conundrum gave Marcus plenty to think about for the future but his immediate concern was the training of his young charges, "All rights guys I think you're done for the day", he called out.

"But I was just getting warmed up", Rocky called out with a smile.

"Consider this a present", Marcus replied, "plus I here you're expecting a visitor today".

Kim looked at her watch, "You're right, we need to be at the bus station in an hour".

The rangers called out their thanks as they headed to the exit of the warehouse, "Billy can you wait a moment".

Billy nodded to Marcus, "I'll catch up with you guys", he said to the other rangers. He made his way back to the main computer in the warehouse where Marcus was now sitting. The thunder ninja had opened a panel in the structure holding the computer in place. He pulled out a computer disk and a hand held firearm.

"This is a weapon I call the lightning gun", he said to Billy as he handed the blue ranger the weapon. "It works by utilising my control over thunder and lightning and trapping it in the containers in the side of the weapon", he pointed at the chambers on the side.

"Impressive", Billy replied, "was this your own work?"

"Yes and no", Marcus began, "I had a theory that you could store a ninja's element in an inert container. Anyone could then use it against an opponent", he paused before continuing, "thinking like this wasn't very popular with the academy, it's partly why I decide to leave". He then handed the disk to Billy, "My theory was good but I didn't have the tech to build. Omega helped out by bringing these blueprints back from the future".

Billy looked confused, "What's this got to do with me?"

"We can use the same designs to power up your ninja swords with the power of thunder", Marcus replied. "The thunder style is relatively new in comparison to say the wind academy. It's partly why the thunder academy had a bad reputation amongst the other schools. The Nusiachi were imprisoned before the thunder style came into existance"

"So they won't have any defence against it", Billy added. He looked at the lightning gun and the disk, "I've been working on something similar but I haven't been able to get it working, using this it shouldn't take too long to create something".

"Excellent, I think it will be a great help", Marcus checked the clock, "now you'd been catch up with the others, you don't want to keep your friend waiting".

Billy nodded and hurried out of the building to catch up with the other rangers.

_Angel Grove bus station_

Billy had caught up with the others and they had been joined by Jason and Trini. The group stood around waiting for the arrival of the bus their friend was on with a mixture of excitement and nerves. Kim in particular was biting her nails in anticipation, "Don't look so nervous Kim", Tommy said as he nudged the pink ranger in the ribs.

"I can't help it Tommy, I just want everything to be perfect during this visit"

"We all do Kim", Jason added, "it's been a while since we saw him".

A silver bus slowly pulled into the station and stopped in front of the teens. The passengers departed the bus one by one and everyone strained their necks trying to get a glimpse of the person they were waiting for. Finally they spotted a teen wearing black shorts and a black and purple t-shirt. The braids maybe a bit longer and he was walking with a slight limp, but the beaming smile could only belong to one person, "What's up everyone", he called.

"Zack", the teens said in one voice and they rushed over to greet him.

"Now now there's plenty of the Zack-man to go around", he responded. Jason grabbed Zack bag from him and the group left the bus station and they starting walking towards the park.

"So how long you here for ?" Aisha asked.

"Just a couple of weeks", Zack replied, "my parents and doctor agreed to let me take some time away so I thought I'd check in with my favourite people". He placed an arm around Kim's shoulders, "Plus I hear that a certain pink ranger has an important meet coming up"

Kim smiled, "I do but you didn't need to come all the way down here just to cheer me on".

"It just wouldn't be the same", Zack responded, "I can't cheer for you properly from all the way in San Francisco".

"How's the rehab coming along?" Tommy asked.

Zack's face turned serious, "It's going well, the doctors were amazed that I can even walk given the injuries I had. That reminds me I need to thank Alpha for working his magic on me". He paused for a moment before continuing, "It's been hard, having to re-learn a number of things that used to come naturally but I'm getting there".

"It sucks that you had to move though", Trini added.

Zack shrugged his shoulders, "It is what it is Tri".

Just then the teens were pulled from their thoughts by the familiar sound of teleportation. A dozen Doros Soldiers appeared and encircled the teens, "Did the putties get a makeover?" Zack asked.

"Stay behind us Zack", Tommy said.

"I'm not an invalid", Zack snapped, "I can look after myself", he launched himself at the nearest Doros with a kick that looked a bit rusty. The others took this as their cue and paired off to fight off the other Doros. The rangers decided not to use their ninja forms to help conserve energy. They had been training a lot over the last few days and Zordon had warned them about the drain this could put on their life force.

Whilst the others fought off the Doros quite comfortably, Zack was clearly struggling. He hadn't yet gained full mobility in his legs and this was costing him. The Doros he was battling had knocked him to the ground and was waddling menacingly towards him. Zack prepared for the worst but a swift spin kick from Jason saved him.

"You ok man", Jason asked as he extended his hand to Zack.

Zack though angrily swatted it away, "I don't need your help", he growled and slowly got to his feet. As the Doros were slowly backing away, a burst of cherry blossom appeared in the park and the five members of the Nusiachi Squadron appeared. Each of them had already powered up into their battle suits and walked towards the rangers with their swords drawn. Surprisingly though they didn't immediately attack the rangers. With a single swing of their swords, they sliced the Doros one by one until the blue suited soldiers fell to the ground and disappeared.

"Useless creatures", Sakura grumbled, "beaten by eight teenagers and a cripple" she continued pointing her sword at Zack.

The former black ranger started to charge but he was held back by Jason and Adam. Tommy held his arm across Zack's chest in an attempt to keep him back. "You three need to get out of here", he said to the three non rangers.

"I can take them, I'm not a cripple", Zack shouted.

"You don't need to prove yourself", Adam said, still trying to hold his predecessor back.

"But-"

"Go", Tommy shouted, "we'll talk about this later". Trini took Zack off Adam's hands and the three teleported away. The six rangers lined up against the Nusiachi, ready for the next round of their on-going battle, "It's been a while", Tommy called out to them.

"Still sore you lost last time", Kim added.

None of the Nusiachi said anything, they stood opposite the rangers with their swords at the ready. Seeing this as a silent declaration of battle, the rangers decided it was time to morph, "It's morphin time", Tommy called.

"White ranger power"

"Black ranger power"

"Pink ranger power"

"Blue ranger power"

"Yellow ranger power"

"Red ranger power"

Each of them drew their ninja swords and charged at the Nusiachi. As part of their ninja training, all of them had been working hard on their sword work. Sadly as Marcus wielded a staff in battle, he could only teach them so much. After a strong start, once again each of the rangers were slowly being over-powered by the superior swordsmanship of the Nusiachi.

"Give it up rangers, even with your number's advantage, you're still no match for us", Remi taunted.

The rangers looked amongst themselves, they knew Remi was right. But then an idea hit them, it was time to use one of the new techniques Marcus had taught them, "We're not beaten yet", Aisha called out. The rangers thrust their hands out to their sides and then clapped them together in front of them. In a flash an exact duplicate of each ranger appeared beside them. The now 12 rangers stood opposite the Nusiachi, swords drawn.

"The art of duplication", Jun said in disbelief, "but how did they learn that".

"It doesn't matter", Sakura growled, "They still can't beat us".

"Your anger clouds your judgement sister", Yuri said as he placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder ,"it would be wise to retreat". The pink suited Nusiachi shrugged it off and charged at the rangers.

The duplicate white rangers fought off a furious attack by Sakura. The Nusiachi was moving at a speed no one had seen before. The white rangers were joined by Adam, or the clone of Adam, and together the three of them successfully parried the vicious blows. The effort seemed to exhaust Sakura and her guard began to slip. Three swords rained down on her in quick succession, causing sparks to fly off her suit. A combination kick send her flying into a nearby tree.

It was a similar story for the other Nusiachi, despite their inferior skills with a sword, the rangers made their numbers count. Soon all the Nusiachi were flat on their backs with 12 blades pointing at them. Sakura was literally shaking with rage, "This isn't over rangers, you mark my words before the sun has set all of you will be dead by my hand". With a furious scream she and the other Nusiachi disappeared in an explosion of petals. The force of the blast dissipated the ranger duplicates but it didn't force the rangers to demoprh.

"Well she's in a worst mood that usual", Kim commented sarcastically.

"I don't think it'll be long until we see her and the others again", Adam added.

"I think you're right Adam", Tommy replied.

"I think I've got a plan to beat them", Billy began, "but I'm going to need the agency's help to complete the project. I'll also need your power coins".

The other rangers nodded and pulled the coins from their morphers, the removal of the coins caused the rangers to power down. "I'll get these back as soon as possible".

"Right, meanwhile we'll head back to the Command Center", Tommy said, "I think we need to have a chat with Zack".

_Moon Palace_

Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd were furious with the Nusiachi Squadron. They knew the ninjas would be hard to control, but to attack and destroy their own footsoliders, this was simply an outrage. The rest of their gang was in the throne room with them trying to calm the situation down.

"This is all your fault radiator face", Rita screeched.

"Me?" Zedd began, "the Doros were a present from your father. If they weren't so useless we wouldn't be in this mess".

"Use the Nusiachi crystals he said", Rita said as she mocked Lord Zedd, "they'll help us destroy the rangers. This was your worst idea ever".

"Am I interrupting something", they heard Sakura voice from behind them, "you two sound like an old married couple".

"You have some nerve", Rita began as she stomped across to the Nusiachi leader. In a flash Sakura produced her sword and pointed it at Rita's face.

"I grow tired of your constant whining and the Doros Soliders are beyond useless", Sakura began, "and as for you, oh emperor of evil, your lack of power these days makes you practically impotent. We're through with the two of you, we'll destroy the rangers by ourselves".

Rita shrieked like a banshee but she was cut off when Sakura's sword sliced into her face. It wasn't a deep cut but it would likely leave a scar on Rita's cheek, "Take this as a warning, do not cross us in the future". She turned to leave the throne room and left her back exposed to Rita. The witch took this opportunity to shoot a blast from her wand, however, Sakura sensed this coming. Calling upon her ninja skills, she disappeared from her current position and reappeared behind Finster.

The elderly monster maker did not have time to turn around before Sakura swung her sword again. With one slice she separated Finster's head from his the rest of his body. His head rolled across the room before his body slumped to the ground. Goldar, Squatt and Baboo didn't know what to do, expect quickly distance themselves from Sakura.

"That's your second warning", she began, "you will not get a third". This time she left the throne room safely, leaving a stunned Rita and Zedd behind.

Sakura caught up with her fellow Nusiachi in one of the tunnel's under the Moon Palace, they all turned to greet her, "What's the plan?" Remi asked.

Sakura wiped her sword clean with a cloth, "Now it's the rangers turn, we will now rest until their blood resides on our sword". The others nodded in acknowledgement and teleported away to face the rangers one more time.

_**A/N – **__I re-read this a couple of weeks after writing it and my god there's a lot of anger in here. A friend of mine asked if my mood affected my writing, if it does I must've been in a foul mood that day. Sorry to any fans of Finster but I wanted to sacrifice one of the villains to should how dangerous and unstable the Nusiachi are. Out of Finster, Squatt and Baboo, the monster maker drew the short straw._

_Zack's return is only temporary, I original sent him away after the power transfer and I didn't have much use for him. But having written further chapter with him in, I'm finding some love for the Zack-man again. Maybe in future story's he'll come back full time..._


	15. Times Like These

_Chapter 15 – Times Like These_

_Command Center_

The six rangers teleported into the Command Center in the light of their respective colours. They removed their helmets and placed them on top of the nearest console. Jason and Trini approached the rangers and pointed with their heads to the opposite side of the Command Center. They all saw Zack with his backs to them and with his head in his hands. The group looked amongst themselves, neither of them wanted to be the one to engage the former black ranger in conversation first. Finally Tommy took charge and separated Jason, Kim, Billy and Trini from the others, "You should talk to him, you four are his oldest and closest friends", he stated.

"What about you Tommy?" Kim asked.

"I haven't known him as long as you guys", the white ranger replied, "besides I need to strategise with Zordon about how to defeat the Nusiachi".

The four nodded and Tommy led Rocky, Adam and Aisha over to Zordon's energy tube. The teens nervously shuffled over to Zack, who still had his back to them. After a non verbal conversation between themselves, they eventually nominated Jason to speak first. "Hey Zack, we need to have a talk".

Zack snorted, "What is this, an intervention".

"What gotten into you Zack, this isn't like you", Kim replied.

"That's the problem Kim", Zack began as he turned to face the group, "I don't know who I am any more". He ran his hand through his braids before continuing, "This time last year I was out there fighting Rita's monsters with my five best friends. Now I can't defend myself because I can't even move properly".

"It will take time to fully recover after a traumatic injury Zack", Billy stated.

"How would you know Biily? You've never suffered a serious injury like I have. You still have your power".

"We know exactly what you're going through", Trini said pointing to herself and Jason. "I was only discharged from hospital a few months ago. I had to wear a leg brace to help me walk properly. Even now I still get pains in my leg and back".

Zack sighed, "But you're still out there helping, I feel so helpless".

Trini shook her head, "Not completely true, a couple of months ago there was a fight at Rocky's uncles lakehouse. I fought so hard that I collapsed, I had to be carried back into the Command Center".

Jason stepped in at this point, "Same as Trini, I have to do special exercises to stop my shoulders from seizing up. The point is we all know what you're going through don't push yourself before your ready".

"Yeah remember the time I broke my collar bone when I fell off the beam when I was nine", Kim began, "I tried to practice too soon after the cast came off and I hurt myself again. I couldn't practice gymnastics for over a year".

Billy raised his hand, "And don't forget the time I broke my arm, it took me ages to be able to hold a pen again properly".

"You're friends are correct Zackary", they heard Zordon's booming voice call out from across the Command Center. The remaining rangers were walking over to join the group, "It is natural to feel frustrated during times like these, however, do not forget that you will always be part of the ranger family".

"Yeah man, even if you don't have powers anymore, you're still one of us", Tommy added.

A small smile appeared on Zack's face, "Like once a ranger, always a ranger".

"I like it", Kim said, "our own personal motto".

For the first time since they had arrived at the Command Center the group laughed and smiled. "Thanks everyone", Zack began, "and I'm sorry for acting like an ass. I can't guarantee it won't happen again but I know you've all got my back".

"On behalf of the group, apology accepted", Adam stated, "and I hope to be half the ranger you were".

"From what I've seen you already are", Zack replied with a smile. Adam returned one in thanks to his predecessor.

"Now that's sorted, what do we do about the crazy ninjas who want to kill us", Zack said.

"I think that's where we come in", the group heard Aimi's voice call out from a shadowy corner of the Command Center. "I got here a while ago but it didn't seem right to interrupt your conversation".

"Thanks", Tommy began, "so what you got for us".

"A small ray of hope, but it comes with some bad news". She activated a small hand held computer and showed the rangers a picture of five diamonds. They were roughly hand sized and they were in the respective colours of the five Nusiachi. "We found a record in our archives about the Nusiachi. These diamonds were created to permanently house their spirits, however, they were defeated before they could be used".

"Is there anything we need to do to activate them?" Aisha asked.

"Not that we can tell", Aimi began, "As long as the Nusiachi are in close proximity to the diamonds it should work".

"What's the bad news", Tommy said.

Aimi's head dropped before she spoke, "They were lost centuries ago, so we don't know where they are".

"So we've got nothing", Tommy replied.

Zack stepped forward, "Now hold on there fearless leader, the pretty lady had brought us a way to defeat the ninja chicks", Aimi blushed as Zack's statement on her attractiveness, "Ok so we can't do it today but I'm sure it won't be long before we have these diamonds, especially if she is in charge of finding them", he flashed Aimi his best smile.

"So you must Zack Taylor", Aimi stated, "I've heard a lot about you, in particular that you are a terrible flirt".

"When you say terrible I assume you mean the best".

Without hesitation Aimi responded, "No I mean you are really terrible at it", this drew laughter from the group. When it had died down Aimi continued, "The archives also said that if you defeat one of the Nusiachi in battle they will be returned to their original state". She showed the group another picture, "A crystalline flower appropriately, sadly this doesn't trap the soul but it will destroy their body. It would take several decades for one of them to be able to use human form again".

"And I think I have just the weapon", Billy began as he produced a computer disk, "I've completed a program to upgrade our swords to a new mode". He deliberately left out the involvement of Marcus in front of Aimi, his presence was still a secret to the agency.

Just then the Command Center's alarm started going off. An image on the viewing globe showed the Nusiachi walking around the local quarry, "I know you can hear us Power Rangers", the voice of Sakura called out from the globe, "come out and face us".

"Looks like this is a good time to try out Billy's new upgrade", Tommy stated.

The blue ranger handed the computer disk to Trini, "Use this in the main console, it runs on a standard DOS system. After it's booted up use the execute command to begin the upload".

Trini nodded, "Got it Billy".

Zack laughed, "Glad someone did".

Tommy slapped his hand on Zack's shoulder as he joined the other rangers, "Some things never change", he said as he tucked his helmet under his arm, "back to action", he called and in a flash of light the rangers were gone.

_The quarry_

The rangers arrived at the quarry and stared at their opponents. Even though that had faced them several times in the last few weeks, there was something different in the air today. Their ninja training had made them a near match for the Nusiachi and today felt like the day it would pay off. They had repelled their attacks several times recently and they felt that the Nusiachi were getting desperate. This though was confirmed further when a blast of razor petals came their way without warning. All six rangers streaks away from the blast and they now flanked the Nusiachi with three on each side of them.

"What no taunt this time", Kim called out.

"No taunts, just a fight", Mika replied.

Each of the Nusiachi picked a ranger and engaged them with their swords. Mika and Remi attacked Aisha and Rocky with a quick slash, which was quickly deflected by the two rangers. Lowering their swords temporally, the two rangers went back to martial arts to keep their opponents off balance. Marcus had informed them that if the Nusiachi had a slight weakness, it was that they weren't as proficient at hand to hand combat as they were sword fighting. With a simultaneous roundhouse kick, they disarmed the Nusiachi. It was only temporary as the ninjas quickly streaked away and caught their swords before they hit the ground.

"Not bad for rookies", Mika commented.

"Girl we're just getting started", Aisha responded.

In another part of the quarry Billy and Kim were battling Jun and Yuri, the green and orange Nusiachi. They were taking a more direct approach against their opponents and using their elemental powers. Fire and water combined wasn't as powerful as some other elemental combinations, but it was unusual enough to keep Jun and Yuri off balance.

"This battle has gone on long enough", Yuri called and fired a ninja laser from the tip of her sword. The two rangers though used the power of disappearance to leave their suits behind. Before they could get their bearings, Kim and Billy slashed at the Nusiachi from the behind, knocking them to the floor.

"Next time watch your back", Kim taunted.

Sakura once again found herself in a two on one situation against the rangers, this time she was facing Tommy and Adam. She had deliberately instructed her fellow ninjas to keep Tommy and Kim separated as they were a powerful combination together. Not that the white and black ranger weren't challenging enough. They were probably the best martial artists of the Power Rangers and they were using this to their advantage. After a stinging straight kick to her temple which, even through a helmet, left her head spinning, Sakura decided to up the stakes.

"Ninja duplication", she called and a second pink suited warrior appeared beside her. "let's see how you fair when the odds are even".

The two pink Nusiachi drew their swords and slashed Tommy and Adam repeatedly across the chest. The two rangers fell to the ground, sparks and smoke were flying off their suits.

"Tommy maybe it's time to put that plan into operation that we talked about", Adam said.

Tommy nodded and bought his communicator up to his helmet, "Guys time for Plan D", he called the Command Center, "Trini you got the upgrade ready".

"Good to go", she replied through his helmet.

Adam stood up and called upon his command over the shadows. Suddenly the Nusiachi were immobilised as their shadows had been brought to life and they were restraining them.

"What is this trick", Sakura cried.

"Plan D", Tommy replied, "The D is for darkness".

"A little trick from the shadow academy teaching manual", Adam added.

"OK guys power up your swords into Thunder Mode", Billy began, "if my theory is correct then all of our attacks with them will be enough to defeat one of them and return them to their crystal form".

"We'll never be defeated", Sakura called out in defiance.

"We'll see", Tommy said simply, "Ok ninja sword thunder mode". Each of the other rangers did the same and their swords were enveloped in amber coloured lightning. The six rangers took it in turns to strike the prone Sakura, using ninja streak to add extra force. The leader of the Nusiachi cried out with each stroke as one by one the rangers attacked.

When Tommy had taken the final attack, Sakura power suit sparked and disappeared from her body. For the first time the rangers got a look at the face of the leader of the Nusiachi. She was a striking beauty with long black hair, judging from her appearance she couldn't be much older than the rangers. A small amount of blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth, "Well done rangers, I am defeated", she mumbled before she slumped to her knees. Sakura then collapsed face first into the dirt and was surrounded by a bright light, blinding the rangers. When they could see again, they noticed that her body was gone and in its place was a crystal rose.

"No Sakura", one of the Nusiachi called out. With a burst of power they were all able to break free from their shadows and blast the rangers with a razor petal attack. The rangers were thrown across the quarry and away from the rose".

Remi bent down and picked the rose up, "We will have our vengeance Power Rangers, you will pay dearly for this" and with this parting comment they disappeared.

The rangers picked themselves up off the ground and resheashed their swords, "Congratulations Billy, the upgrade worked", Kim stated.

"Thanks", Billy said before addressing the other rangers, "Am I the only one who was disturbed by the way Sakura was beaten".

"I know what you mean Billy, I wasn't expecting her to bleed", Rocky replied.

"What we've got to remember is that they're already dead", Tommy said to the group, "while it was horrific to watch, it's the same as any other monster".

The others nodded, still not fully convinced. Deciding not to hang around the quarry much longer, they all teleported away to catch up with Zordon and the others.

_Youth Center_

Later that day Tommy, Zack, Trini and Aimi held a debriefing sessions at the Youth Center. Ernie had recently added an outdoor area to the Youth Center so more people could eat and drink during the summer. Tommy was explaining to the non rangers how Sakura had been neutralised.

"Geez that sounds terrible", Zack stated, "back in my day the monsters just exploded".

"That's the thing Zack, they're not monsters. They're the reanimated spirit of actual humans", Trini replied.

"Yeah given our ancestry", Aimi added, pointing to herself and Trini, "we could be related to them".

"Not so sure about me", Trini replied, "our branch of the family can trace its roots to back to Vietnam".

"How do you know you're not related to one of them?" Tommy asked Aimi.

Aimi paused and thought about this, "I suppose I don't. How would I even address that with them. Really sorry many times great grandmother than our many times great grandfather had you executed for wanting to be a ninja".

"Personally I don't want to go anywhere near them again", Zack stated.

"Well hopefully the loss of their leader will keep them away from us for a while", Tommy added.

Aimi nodded in agreement, "Kris and Xander are leading the search for the Nusiachi Diamonds so if they do come back, we'll be ready".

The others nodded in agreement, they could only hope that the threat of the Nusiachi Squadron had been repelled.

Over in the park a female was walking through the trees by herself. She stopped suddenly when she caught sight of something unusual under a tree, a pink crystal rose. The female bend down and picked the rose up, as she did so she was sure that she heard a child like giggle. Thinking nothing of it, she continued on her walk.

_**A/N – **__So the Nusiachi have been repelled, but for how long. We're approaching the half way point of this story now, seems like a lifetime ago I started this. The agents will feature more in the second half of the story. I've spent a while establishing the ninja elements that I feel like I've lost the reason for me beginning this series, the interference of the government in Ranger business._

_Thank you for the reviews of the last few chapter, please do keep them coming it helps me know that people are enjoying it. To address a question from Son of Whitebeard from his last review, Rita and Zedd have been making monsters by animating objects. As Finster's job was to makes monsters, he role became redundant. _


	16. Nervous Shakedown

_Chapter 16 – Nervous Shakedown_

_August 21 1995 – Angel Grove Youth Center_

The inside of the Youth Center was a hive of activity as Tommy, Aisha, Billy and Zack were helping Ernie decorate for a surprise celebration party. A few days ago, Kim had been at the state gymnastics trials in San Diego. Against a number of more experienced opponents, she had taken a surprise victory, making her a leading contender for the US team. The ranger teens had decided to throw her a victory party to celebrate. It also doubled as a farewell for Zack, who was returning to San Francisco the next day.

"Man how did I get roped into setting up my own leaving party", Zack complained.

Aisha threw a bag of balloons at the former black ranger, "Stop complaining, this is mostly for Kim remember".

Zack pulled a funny face at Aisha and began to blow up the balloon. Since his talk with his friends a couple of weeks ago, he seemed to be more like the happy go lucky person they remembered.

"It's a shame you had to move away", Ernie began, "I know the kids miss your dance classes".

Zack smiled, "Thanks Ernie, I'm sorry to leave them all behind but my parents felt it was better to get away from the city after, well you know". Ernie nodded, remembering the story that everyone outside of the ranger circle had been told, that Zack had been injured in a random monster attack. While it wasn't the truth, it wasn't a million miles away from what actually happened.

"I know Kim was happy to have you here supporting her", Tommy added.

"I still can't believe she won", Zack began, "not in a bad way but a lot of her competition had really experienced coaches".

"She's getting loads of offers", Tommy called out as he unravelled a banner, "not just from coaches in America but from all over the world". Tommy threw one end of the banner to Billy and they both began climbing a ladder to hang it above the entranceway.

"Yeah she was telling me about a guy called Gunther Schmidt, he's a renowned coach from Germany", Billy said.

Tommy nodded as he pinned the banner to the wall, "He's coming here in a couple of months to observe her personally".

"No way", Zack and Aisha said at the same time.

"Yeah he coached the West German and German teams at the last five Olympics. Rumour has it that he'll be the US coach for Atlanta".

Tommy and Billy stepped off the ladder and observed the banner, which read 'Congratulations Kimberly'. Unbeknown to the others, Zack has added 'And goodbye Zack' in little letters in the bottom corner. The three rangers turned and glared at their former team-mate who just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

Before Zack could reply, Billy's phone began ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket looked at the caller ID. When he saw that it was Xander, he showed it to the others before answering, "Hello Xander".

"Hi Billy, how's the preparations going", he heard Xander's voice through the earpiece.

"Not bad, we've got the main stuff done, we're just about to start on the food".

"Well before you do, we need to meet with you and the other rangers", there was a brief pause before Xander continued, "we've had a major breakthrough with the Nusiachi Diamonds".

Billy didn't say anything immediately but with a nod of his head he directed Tommy, Zack and Aisha to the corner of the room. The Nusiachi hadn't attacked since they had defeated Sakura but their threat was still out there. "The diamonds?" Billy began, "you know where they are?"

"Yes and no", Xander began, "we need to plan a retrieval, can you all come here in an hour?"

Billy thought for a moment, "Actually can you meet us at our training base, it's on the corner of Hudson and King. Look for the big warehouse you can't miss it".

"No problem, we'll see you in a bit" and with that Xander terminated the call.

The others looked at Billy in confusion, "Why did you tell him to meet at the warehouse?" Tommy asked, "they don't know about Marcus yet"

"I thought it would be better to meet them on neutral territory, well it was Marcus' idea really", Billy replied.

"Won't they see him?" Zack added.

"He's a trained ninja, he's knows how to stay out the way".

"Right I'll contact Rocky, Adam and Kim", Tommy began before turning to Zack, "sorry man, looks like you're stuck on decorating duty".

Zack shrugged his shoulder, "That's ok I'll see if I can drag Jason and Trini over to help".

"Thanks Zack we owe you", Tommy called as he and the others left. As Zack was rearranging some of the streamers Ernie reappeared. He looked around for the others and was surprised to see they weren't there.

"Where did Tommy, Aisha and Billy go?" he asked.

"Rocky and Adam are having troubling getting Kim here, so they went to help out", Zack lied.

Ernie shook his head, "They keep doing this, I wonder if something's going on with them?" Zack just smiled to himself as Ernie went back to preparing the food.

_Ninja Training Warehouse_

About an hour later the rangers met up with Kris, Aimi and Xander at Marcus' warehouse. The rangers explained that Billy's father had rented the building so that the blue ranger could work on some of his experiments away from the house. They hoped this would explain why there was a large super computer in the middle of an abandoned warehouse. So far, the three agents seemed to be buying this cover story, "This is some pretty sweet gear", Xander commented as he inspected the computer.

"Yeah my dad paid for it", Billy began, "thought it would help with my little projects".

"That's generous of him", Kris commented, "this must've cost several thousands of pounds. I wish my Dad had spent that amount on me".

"Well his job pays well", Billy replied, hoping that they would move away from this topic.

Tommy decided to help him, "So what's the big news?"

"A couple of days ago we picked up an energy reading matching the Nusiachi on our monitors", Kris began. "Initially we thought it was the remaining Nusiachi so we kept a watch on it and investigated further. After careful observation we've noticed that the reading has not moved".

"How sensitive is your equipment?" Billy asked.

"Very", Xander took over, "if whatever this is had moved more than 20 feet we would've noticed".

"But it hasn't", Kris interrupted, "so whatever this is can't be human".

"Neither are the Nusiachi technically", Kim said, "I mean they are spirits so we don't know what they do when they disappear".

"That's what we thought as well", Kris replied until we picked this up earlier today. He activated a video on his laptop which showed the four remaining Nusiachi moving swiftly through a residential area.

The rangers studied this footage carefully, it was almost like they were searching for something. As quickly as they had appeared on screen, they disappeared again in a flurry of petals. "Where was this taken?" Tommy asked.

Xander tapped on the keyboard and brought up a map on the angel Grove suburbs, "Their reading were picked up several times in the residential areas, never staying around for more than a minute".

Aimi joined the conversation for the first time, "The most important thing is that the other reading didn't move. So the only conclusion we have is that this other reading is the Nusiachi Diamonds".

"Either that or something that's connected to the Nusiachi in some way", Xander added.

The ranger thought about this for a couple of minutes, could it be that they had found the key to defeating the Nusiachi once and for all. Finally Tommy spoke up, "So do you have a plan?"

Kris nodded, "Looking at the map, the area where the reading is coming from is surrounded by mountains and a large forest so it won't be easy for a big group to gain access. But a smaller group may have better luck".

"We're proposing a team up, so to speak", Aimi continued, "a team of four, three rangers and one of us. That should be enough to retrieve whatever's out there".

The teens nodded to show they liked the idea, "Which one of you is going?" Adam asked.

Aimi raised her hand, "I am, I'm the best fighter out of these two so I won't be a hindrance if we encounter trouble".

"Plus she can operate the search equipment, unlike this one here", Xander added and pointed to Kris. The senior agent responded by giving Xander a playful, yet firm slap to the back of his head.

"You don't need to decide who else is going right now", Kris said, "but I propose we do this in the next few days".

The rangers nodded in agreement, "We'll have a chat and let you know", Tommy replied simply.

Kris gave Tommy a curt nod in acceptance before he grabbed the other two agents by the shoulder, "Right we'll leave you to it, when you've decided you know how to contact us". The agents left the rangers behind, all the time they heard Xander complain about the slap to the head Kris gave him.

The agents had left a disk with the gathered intelligence behind. Billy placed it into the computer and loaded up the map once more. The mystery reading seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, "How has no one found five dirty great diamonds out there?" Rocky asked.

"They could be buried", Aisha offered up to the group.

The others thought about this for a moment before Rocky called out, "What do you think about this Marcus?" With a soft thud, the thunder ninja dropped from the ceiling and landed on his feet behind the rangers.

"As much as I don't trust them, I think they're right", he began. "If they were an offensive weapon associated with the Nusiachi, either they or Lord Zedd would've retrieved it by now". He was studying the map a little closer when suddenly his face went pale, "Billy can you zoom out a bit?" The blue ranger complied and zoomed away from the reading. Eventually a large town was revealed near the forest, the town itself was by the coast.

"What is it?" Kim asked.

"Well what are the odds", Marcus laughed to himself, "correct me if I'm wrong but that town is Blue Bay Harbor isn't it?" Billy checked the map and nodded. "Then the diamonds aren't in the middle of nowhere, they're being held at the Wind Ninja Academy"

The other rangers were surprised, they had heard Marcus mention the academy on numerous occasions but this was the first time they had seen its location on a map. "Do you think they would help us?" Aisha asked.

Marcus thought about this for a moment, "Maybe, I would suggest sending Rocky, Billy and Aisha. As ninja's of the same element they maybe more likely to assist".

"And if that doesn't work?" Tommy asked.

"Then take me as back up", he held his hands up to stop the others from protesting, "you can hand me over to them in exchange for the diamonds. A wind ninja would do anything to get one over the thunder academy and capturing their most wanted fugitive would work nicely".

The rangers didn't like this plan, but if they knew one thing about their teacher, it was that he was extremely stubborn. He wouldn't change his mind in a hurry, "Ok we'll do it" Tommy spoke up for the group.

Marcus nodded, "Excellent, now give me a couple of days to prepare then we can get those diamonds".

The rangers agreed to this and said their goodbyes to their teacher. Once they had left, Marcus turned his attention back to the map. He studied the spot where the Wind Ninja Academy was and sighed to himself, "Marcus what have you gotten yourself into".

_Youth Center_

Zack and the others had done wonders with the Youth Center. It was fully decorated and there were tables of food around the edge of the room. In the center of the floor was the trophy Kim had won at the trials. Tommy stood up at the bar area and observed his girlfriend from a distance. She was surrounded by an army of well wishers and reporters from the local newspapers and TV stations.

"Hey Tommy", he heard a voice from alongside him. He glanced over and saw Kat standing beside him. Since meeting her a few weeks ago when he saved her from one of Zedd and Rita's monsters, Kat had become friends with the females of the group. She had hung out with the entire group once but she had sat quietly in the corner for the most part, too shy to begin a conversation amongst this large group of friends.

"Hey Kat", he responded, "we haven't seen you around in a few days".

"Well you know what it's like in a new city", Kat smiled, "so many new things to check out". She looked down at Kim and the group that were surrounding her, "She's become quite the celebrity", Kat said.

Tommy smiled with pride, "Yeah it's a great story, local girl comes from nowhere to win state trials. The media's been having a field day".

"So I've heard, reporters, coaching offers from around the world", Kat paused for a moment before continuing, "are you not afraid she'll leave you behind?"

Tommy didn't know how to respond for a moment. He stared at Kat before he spluttered out, "Not at all, Kim and I are in love, she wouldn't do that".

"Sure she wouldn't" Kat said with a sultry tone and she gently caressed his arm. She then moved her hands and slowly stroked her hand across his cheek, "If she does, you know where to find me, I'm available whenever you want me", she purred out. With that comment, Kat walked away from Tommy. She moved her hips in an exaggerated fashion until Tommy watched her disappear into the crowd.

The white ranger didn't know what to do and for several minutes he just stood there with a stunned expression. "What the hell was that about", he muttered as he caught sight of the blonde Australian again. She gave one last smile before she left the Youth Center and a stunned Tommy behind.

_**A/N – **__A little set up chapter for the rangers visit to the Wind Ninja academy. I couldn't write a story based around ninja's without dropping in on the academy. We probably won't see the wind rangers though as I think they would be too young (9 or 10 by my estimate)_

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, especially OmniPharoah. I'm sorry that I haven't responded directly to you but I've had a busy couple of days. I liked your concise review of both stories and your suggestion. Please keep on reading to see if it gets worked into future chapters. _


End file.
